Different
by Daydreamerxoxox
Summary: There is nothing in the world Katniss despises more than Badboy/ Player Peeta Mellark. Girls are always quick to fall at his feet, why they do this? Katniss will never know. The only communication between them is usually insults along with or followed by glares. Can one term change that? Modern. AU. ( Both Katniss' parents are in this story )
1. I'm Not Interested

**A/N- Disclaimer: I don't own THG or any of the characters. You'll understand why Peeta is known as " Andrew Mellark " later on in the fanfiction. **

**Monday **

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I mutter under my breath as I fling my school bag over my left shoulder.

I rush downstairs and join my family at the breakfast table.

My father is sipping coffee from his over-sized mug and looking through the newspaper as usual, while mom gives Prim another lecture about why it's important to be home early.

I snatch a bunch of grapes from the bowl In the middle of the table and begin eating them.

"I'd love to stay but I'll be late for school." I say chugging down my glass of orange juice.

I rush to the front door and open it.

"Drive safely!" Mom yells

"Don't enjoy school too much!" Dad adds

"I will!" I shout back and make my way to my silver _2014 Honda Ridgeline._

The traffic is horrible this morning and the drivers are very grumpy. I've said some pretty unpleasant things to people today but that's what happens when you piss me off.

Finally cars start flowing like normal again and I arrive to the day prison known as 'school'

My car is usually parked right next to the exit of the car park so I can leave this place of horror as soon as possible, everyone knows that it's my spot and no one dares to park there except for today.

The parking slot is occupied by a red _2012 Lexus IS 250._

Nope, not today, the owner of this car will remove it immediately.

I quickly hop out of my truck and make my way over to the car.

The owner takes his time to get out of the car, locks it, slips his keys into his pocket and answers his phone.

"No, Delly, of course I love you."

While obviously lying to the girl on the other side of the phone he accidentally knocks into me and spills his cup of _starbucks _coffee onto my shirt.

"Uggh."

He hangs up his phone.

"Aren't you going to apologize for that Mellark?"

"I would, but I'm trying this new thing where I'm not nice to irrelevant people."

"Wow, a new term and you're still a dick-head."

"A dick-head that you're attracted to Everdeen."

"You wish."

He shrugs.

"Maybe I do." He says winks at me and walks away.

I feel butterflies rush through me. Ew. No. He's an asshole Katniss. Don't let him play games with your head.

His phone rings again and he picks it up.

"Hey Bianca, I was just thinking about you." He says and makes his way off to class.

And that's why I don't like him.

Shit, I forgot to make him move his car. I'll just find another space.

It's not easy but after 45 minutes of driving I find a spot, park the car, change my shirt and rush to class by the time I get there it's halfway through 3rd period.

"What's the reason this time Everdeen?" Mr. Goldsworthy asks

"Traffic."

"Seems reasonable."

"Take your new seat next to Andrew."

"Andrew?"

"Yes, Andrew."

"Mellark?"

"No, Andrew Harrison. Of course Andrew Mellark I'm the only Andrew in this class." Andrew interrupts

"Mellark." Mr. Goldsworthy warns him

"Whatever." He says and turns his attention back to Stacey who he's obviously flirting with.

So he's after 3 girls. Wow, that's lower than usual but then again the day has just started.

I don't care anyway, he's just an immature, self-absorbed, asshole.

I take my seat next to him and he winks at me, again. Stacey looks like she's about to blow a fuse.

"What?" I snap

"Get your own boyfriend Andrew is mine."

"I don't want Andrew."

"Ladies, ladies, no need to fight over me." He interrupts

"Don't feel special Mellark, we're not fighting over you."

"Right." He says and continues his conversation with Stacey

A crunched up paper hits my head.

I turn around, ready to shout at whoever did that.

"Sorry!" Annie and Madge say in unison

I give a little laugh and shake my head.

"It's fine."

"I can't believe he separated us." Madge says barely above whisper

"It's only for this class."

"True, wait for us in the hallway."

**Lunch **

"I just don't understand what girls see in him." I say slamming my locker door shut

"What's going on?" Finnick asks walking up to us

"Katniss is going on about her love for Andrew again." Madge says

Finnick wraps his arm around Annie's shoulder and kisses the crown of her head

"Hey Guys." Gale says walking up to us with a girl hooked under his arm

I don't know this one. Gale gets a new girlfriend like every week.

"You want me to hook you guys up?" Finnick asks

"Hook who up exactly?" Gale asks

"Katniss and Andrew." Annie says

"Sure you wanna do that Catnip?"

"No, I don't want to be with Andrew and I never will!" I shout

A little too loud because everyone turns and looks at me.

And to add to that none other than Andrew Mellark walks up to me and stands close to me. Too close. Our lips are centimeters apart.

He places his hand on the locker next to me.

I feel his warm breath against my lips, I get a hot fire feeling in the pit of my stomach and I'm sure everyone around me can hear my heart beat.

"Katniss." He says with a smirk

"A-andrew." I say with a deep breath

"I'm not making you nervous am I?"

"N-no."

"Then why are you stammering."

"I'm not."

"Well not anymore." He says

"I know you like me Katniss, I like you too, we could make this work."

Why does that make me want to blush?

He moves in closer so our lips are almost touching.

"I guess i'll see you around."

I let out a slight gasp as the taste of cinnamon rolls leaves his mouth and enters mine.

"I g-guess you will."

He smirks again and steps away from me.

I pass my hand through my long, brown hair and sigh.

"And you're sure you don't like him?" Gale asks

"Positive." I say and we head to lunch.

**After School **

"If you two don't mind I'd like to get in my truck." I say sarcastically

Andrew's making out with a girl against my truck, his hair looks extra messy. He's wearing an armless hoodie which gives you a full view of his tattoos, I don't usually like tattoos on people but his are beyond sexy.

Did I just say that?

Never mind.

This is getting really annoying.

"Guys, get off my car."

He pulls his lips away from Bianca's.

"You might want to chill in the trunk for a while Everdeen, we're just getting started." He says and kisses her again

I roll my eyes and get in my truck. I start the engine and drive off not caring what happened to them.

I go to Prim's school, pick her up and head off to the mall so I can help her pick out something for her friend Rue's birthday party.

We go to _H & M , Forever 21 _and _Hollister. _

Finally she decides to get a floral bodycon dress from _forever 21. _

Dad gave me $80 to do this and said I could spend the change so I buy us milkshakes.

We sit and talk.

"I have to pee." Prim says and runs off to the bathroom

As soon as she does Andrew slides into her seat.

"Oh god." I say and drink the milkshake

"Just thought I'd keep her seat warm."

"Right."

"Why are you here?"

He smiles and shrugs

"Maybe I want to spend time with you."

"Maybe you've run out of girls to mindfuck." I say and pull out my _5s _

I unlock it and begin blogging on _Tumblr. _

"Playing hard to get, I like that."

"Whatever Andrew."

"Why don't you just accept the fact that I want to be with you."

"Because you don't, I know the game you play Andrew and I don't wish to be apart of it."

"What game?" He asks innocently

"The whole get in a girl's head, pretend you love her, break her heart beyond repair thing."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you and your stuck up, ass wipe friends think i'm a unattractive, socially-awkward, loser so just go away."

"Nope that's what my friends think of you."

"Wanna know what I think of you?"

"No."

"Well i'm going to tell you anyway."

I look up at him prepared for any insult he's about to throw my way.

"I think you're beautiful." He says and pushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear. By the look in his eyes I can tell that as hard as it is to believe he actually means it.

With that he walks away.

**A/N- So that was the first chapter :) The reason he's called Andrew would be explained later on, please don't be upset or anything that I changed it in the first place, and that I made Peeta an asshole and a player . And you'll have to give their relationship time to grow in this fanfiction, but not too much. The things in Italic don't belong to me have a nice day/ night :) **


	2. Denial

**A/N- Disclaimer: I don't own THG or any of the characters. For those of you who are confused as to who ' Andrew Mellark ' is, it's Peeta and why he's called Andrew will be explained later on in the story. **

**Tuesday**

*Dear students of Panem High, This is your principal Ms Paylor speaking, to begin the new term we are holding a race, as long as your vehicle is in good condition you can take part, this race will be held on January 11th bring your family and friends!*

"That's Saturday." I say to Annie and Madge

"Katniss you have to compete." Annie says

"Yeah, you'll do great." Madge adds

"Do great, she can't even reverse much less drive." Andrew interrupts

"We weren't talking to you Andrew." I snap

"You should feel honored that I'm even looking at you Everdeen."

"Please, you're the last person I want looking at me."

"I wish I could say the same, but I like when you when you look at me." He says with a smirk and turns back to his work

"Whatever." I reply

Does he actually mean that? Shut up Katniss he doesn't like you and you don't like him.

**Break**

**Library **

"Excuse me do you have the book _Divergent_?" I ask the librarian

"Actually we do, it's on the very last bookshelf."

I walk down to the back of the library and stop at the last shelf which has a tag on it labeled **scifi**.

I look through the shelf.

"Aha, _Divergent_." I say picking up the book

"Talking to yourself again are you Everdeen?" Andrew asks me which makes me jump.

"What are you doing here?"

"Maybe I wanted to see you."

"Maybe you didn't."

"I'm surprised you even know we have a library."

"I'm not stupid."

"Whatever stops the tears Andrew."

"You smell nice."

"Uh, thanks."

I want to say you too but I don't. He always smells of _Gucci Guilty_.

He walks close up to me and buries his nose in my neck. Trailing it up and down. I'd be lying if I say I don't like how it feels when the hot breath from his nostrils cascades onto my neck.

I try as hard as I can not to whither under his touch as he gently slides his hands down my arms.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?"

I don't mean to stammer but Andrew makes me so nervous sometimes and I have no idea why.

He pulls his nose away from my neck and it upsets me.

"You know we could be together if you wanted." He says looking deep into my eyes

"I'd rather go out with Cato, and that's saying something."

He smiles in a kind of ' I know something ' way.

"Of course you would."

"I you're implying that I have feelings for you you're terribly off."

"Am I?" He asks

"I like your hair that way." He says

"See you around." He says

My hair? It's just like normal, straight with little curls here and there, and it's falling over my shoulders.

He leaves before I can say anything.

**7th Period **

"I don't like him."

"Katniss. You like him." Madge argues

"No need to deny it." Annie says

"And if you did like him...which you do, what would be so bad about it?" Madge asks

"I don't like him, plus he's a player and I want a guy that's serious."

"You don't have to be with him if you like him Katniss." Madge says

"I don't like him."

"OMG you want to be with him?" Annie asks

"No. why would you think that?"

"You didn't deny wanting to be with him."

"That proves nothing!"

"Just think about it for a second do you like him?" Madge asks

"No, but..."

"But...?" they ask eagerly in unison

"He makes me nervous, and he's the first guy to do that which scares me."

"Awwwww." they say in unison

"More like ew, this is Andrew we're talking about."

"Katniss he's the hottest guy at this school and you're getting his attention." Annie says

"He's also the biggest jerk in school."

"He isn't that bad."

I look at the, like they've gone mad

"Okay, so he's the biggest jerk in school, I bet he can be kind." Madge says

"I really doubt that."

**After School**

"Andrew seriously? Why don't you just make out with girls against your own car?"

He pulls his lips away from the girl's

"Fiona said she'd rather make out here."

"Didn't you Fiona?" He asks

She nods as if under some kind of trance and pushes her lips against his again.

He pulls his lips way from her gives her three pecks and promises to call her later if he isn't busy with ' homework ' meaning other girls.

"I'd really appreciate it if you stopped kissing bimbos against my truck."

"Is it making you jealous?"

"No."

"Bummer, 'cause that's the only reason I'm doing it."

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Trying to get into my head."

"What on earth makes you think i'm trying to do that?" He asks sarcastically

I scowl at him.

I walk up to him , stand at a reasonable distance, look up at him and narrow my eyes.

"You listen to me and listen to me well."

"I'm not going to let you mindfuck me, okay?"

"Whatever tricks you have planned to try to get me like those lovesick, desperate girls that follow your every move will fail."

"So just stay away from me."

He puts his thumb on my chin and brushes it gently.

"Oh but I can't my dear Katniss, it's too hard."

I push his hand away.

"Well you had better learn."

With that I get into my car and drive off.

**That Night **

"I mean who does he think he is! Having that charming smile and those gorgeous eyes! Trying to get me involved in his sick little game!"

"Oh i'm Andrew! I'm sexy and every girl wants me!"

"I'm so sick of it!"

It's 10:55 and i'm on the phone with Annie and Madge ranting about Andrew.

"I will not let him get into my head and then break my heart!"

"Why does he even talk to me?!"

"Kat-" They start

"Oh i'm irresistible! And smart! And have a nice voice! And charming! And a really sweet guy deep down inside!"

"UGGGHH!"

"Katniss are you ok?" I hear my dad ask on the other side of the door

"I'm just peachy!" I yell back angrily

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Well your dinner's cold, want me to heat it and bring it up?"

"No, i'll come down for it."

"Okay."

Now I'm kind of calm enough to hear what Annie and Madge have to say.

"Umm Katniss..." Madge starts

"Yeah?"

"You do realize you just gave every reason why you like Andrew right?"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

They laugh

"When are you going to stop denying it?" Annie asks

"I'm not denying anything!"

"I hate Andrew Mellark!"

"Of course you do."

"Katniss honey, I would love to stay and chat but I spent the whole afternoon and night talking to you and not Finnick and he's probably worried." Annie says

"And my dad's looking at me like he's going to kill me any minute." Madge adds

"We hate to leave you but bye." Annie says

"Yeah try not to destroy your room." Madge says

"I wont."

We hang up.

If I stay in this room there is no doubt in my mind that i'll tear it apart. I walk downstairs and see my father flipping through channels.

"Hey." He says noticing me

"Darts?" I ask

He nods and smiles.

The bond that dad and I have was formed through darts, whenever i'm sad or angry we play this game together and talk. Both of us can hit right in the middle of the dart board every time.

I tell him about Andrew.

"Seems like you really like this boy."

"Dad I-"

"You do, you just don't know it yet."

"He likes you too you know."

"That is highly unlikely."

"You wont be able to accept it because you're blinded by your stubbornness."

"Well I am stubborn but I know he doesn't like me."

"He seems like trouble though, be very careful."

"Dad i'm not a kid I can handle myself."

"I know but please be careful."

"I will."

He puts down the darts in his hand and kisses my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too dad."

"Well i'm going to hit the sack."

"Put the darts back in their box when you're done."

I nod and continue throwing them at the board.

Maybe I do like Andrew. Hahahahahaha, no.

**A/N- OMG, thanks so much for the follows, favourites, reads and reviews. Still don't know who Andrew is? Scroll back to the top and read the words in bold. **


	3. So Much More You Need To Know

**A/N- DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

**Wednesday **

"Wow Andrew actually making out with a girl against your own car for a change." I say while walking past him

He removes his left hand from Ashley's hip and shows me his middle finger. I smirk.

I get in my truck and make my way over to Capitol & Associates which is the most expensive supermarket in town but it has the ham I like.

On the way there Andrew overtakes me with such a speed I'm surprised his car doesn't take off.

"Idiot!" I yell

He toots his car horn four times which means ' back at you Everdeen ' over the years we made a language using our car horns. Three toots means ' we're extremely late ' , two toots means ' you asshole ' and one toot means ' whatever '

I drive through the entrance, park my car and run into the shop. I have to get home on time so dad and I can get started on the fajitas and I'm already late because my piano teacher was an hour late.

I walk up to the counter with the ham.

"That will be $478." the cashier says

"Will you be paying for that with cash or card mam?"

"Cash." I say counting the money and then handing it to her

"Thank you."

"Your change." she says putting $22 in my hand

"Have a nice day." She says

"Same to you." I reply

I smile and leave. I don't mean to seem nosy but, where was Andrew going? I follow the road I saw him go down and turn left onto a dusty road following his car tracks until I end up in the woods.

I see Andrews car parked next to a black sports-car. Through the bush I see Andrew handing two tall, muscular men a 15 pound sack of marijuana each, I know what that would look like from when Gale used to smoke. They hand him a wad of cash then suddenly all eyes are directed at me.

This isn't good. I reach under my seat and put on my black leather jacket then pull my black _raybands_ out of the pocket and put them on.

I grab my phone, purse, car keys, get out of my truck, lock It and make my way over to them.

"Hey babe." I say to Andrew

Luckily he plays along and wraps his arm around my waist pulling me into his chest.

"Yow Andrew, sure this is your chick?" One of the men says while examining me, his voice is deep, in a really scary way.

He smiles at me and I feel like i'm going to pass out over how hard I try to hide my blush.

"Yeah."

"Nice." The other man says

"You in the business too?" The first man asks

"Yes." I say knowing by business he means drug dealing.

"Cool, cool." He says

"You can't tell anyone about this." The second man says

"I know." I reply

"Good because we wouldn't want to have to get rid of a pretty girl like you." The first man says pulling out a gun

"And we don't bluff." The second man says

"I've been in this business since I was 13 dick-heads." I say

"Mellark, tell your woman to watch her mouth." The second man says

Andrew gives me a look that says stop.

"Sorry." I apologize

They leave. I wait 5 minutes until after they're gone to talk.

"You like this position, don't you?" Andrews asks with a smirk

I narrow my eyes at him and push him away.

"You're a fricking drug dealer!" I exclaim

"I prefer the term drug seller." He says with a smirk

"Why are you so chill about this, it puts you in danger!"

"And you care because?"

"Well i-i-"

I don't want you to get hurt Andrew. Wait ewww.

"You-you what?!"

"Katniss you don't know shit about me or my life alright?!"

He storms off to his car and drives off.

"But I wish I did Andrew, I wish I did." I say while watching his car fade into the distance

I feel alone, like a piece of me has died but it's probably just a feeling that comes along with being on your own in these woods, I quickly get in my car and drive home where dad is pacing the living room floor.

"John, she'll be home soon." My mother tries to convince my dad but I an tell by the tone in her voice she doesn't even believe it.

"I'm here."

"Katniss." They say in unison

"Where were you?" Mom asks

"Mr. Horan was late for class, sorry."

"I got the ham." I say holding it up

"Oh, next time call us." My father says

"Where's Prim?"

"She's went out with Rue and her family."

"Oh, wanna get started on the fajitas?"

"Certainly."

"Mom slice the tomatoes, dad make the guacamole and i'll handle the re-fried beans."

After a few hours of singing, dancing and almost throwing over food the fajitas are finally ready. By this time Prim returns so we have dinner together as a family.

After we're done eating I help wash the dishes then run up to my bedroom to make a phone call. I quickly dial the number and hold my breath.

"Hello Mellark residence how may I help you?"

"Hi, i'm Katniss, i'd like to speak to Andrew please."

"Andrew? Oh you mean..."

"Son there's a girl on the phone for you!" The man shouts

"Delly I've already told you-" Andrew starts

"It's Katniss asshole."

"Really, did ya miss me?"

"Not even in your sweetest dreams Andrew."

"Then why did you call?"

"Are you alone right now?"

"Got something you want to confess Everdeen?" He asks and I can hear the smirk in his voice, I roll my eyes.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Make sure no one's listening."

"499-7921"

"Huh?"

"It's my cell number, call me and we'll continue this conversation."

I hang up the phone quickly get my cell and dial the number, he picks up almost immediately.

"So what we're you saying?" He asks

"Not that I give a shit about your feelings or anything but i'm sorry I shouted at you for the thing..." I say in case either of my parents are on the other side of the door

"No, Kat, don't apologize I was an asshole to you, you we're just looking out for me."

"Did you just call me Kat?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?"

No, it's kind of cute actually. Wait, what?

"Yes, I do."

"Good."

"Wait, you apologized to me and looked out for me , are you developing a crush on me Everdeen?"

"Ha, you wish."

"Maybe I do."

I shake my head and smile.

"Goodnight Drew."

Did I just call him Drew?

"Goodnight Kat."

**A/N- Thanks so much for the follows, favourites, reads and reviews. **


	4. Distraction

**A/N- DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

**Thursday **

***Music plays***

**Have you got colour in your cheeks? **

**Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the type that sticks around like summat in your teeth?**

**Are there some aces up your sleeve?**

**Have you no idea that you're in deep?**

**I dreamt about you nearly every night this week.**

I'm awoken by the sound of my ring-tone.

"Uggh."

I reach under my pillow, grab my cell phone and drop it to the ground when the bright light comes in contact with my eyes.

***Music plays***

**How many secrets can you keep?**

**'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow,**

**And I play it on repeat. **

**Until I fall asleep- **

I reach down, pick up the phone from the ground and answer it.

"Hel-hello?" I ask with a yawn

"Hey Kat, you asleep?"

"No, of course not." I say sarcastically

"Meet me outside your house."

"No."

"Come on, please."

"Whyyyyy?" I whine

"So we can go somewhere."

I check the time

"At 1:00 AM?"

"You know you want to."

"Fine."

My body rolls off the bed and I hit the ground.

My eyes feel heavy and close for a few seconds before I quickly open them. Lazily I make my way over to my closet where I put on my pink hoodie and slip on some pink flip-flops.

Hopefully tonight isn't one of those restless nights for dad.

I hurry down the stairs and stop when I notice dad eating cereal.

"Where are you off to?"

"Umm...early morning jog."

"In your pj's , hoodie and flip-flops?"

"Early morning walk?"

"I'm going to let this slide because i'm really tired."

"Dad i-"

"Be back before sunrise and be careful."

"Alright." I say and run out the door.

I quickly make my way to Andrew's car. The air is cold and it's misty outside, i'm very happy for the warmth I get when inside his car. He starts driving as soon as I close the door.

"Wow silk pj's." Andrew says stressing on the silk

"And not even a bra on."

"Looks like i'm getting laid tonight." He says while biting his lip

"Not even if the human race depended on it." I reply

"Why?" I ask

"Why what?"

"Do you want me to go somewhere with you at 1 AM?"

"Because I do."

"Why didn't you ask one of your friends?"

"Because I want to hang out with someone who isn't my friend because of my looks, money or popularity."

"Andrew..."

"Yes."

"I'm not your friend."

"But you wanna be."

"Of course I do." I say sarcastically

"Stop questioning me just relax." He says turning up the volume

***Left you multiple missed calls until my message you reply  
Why'd you only call me when you're high?  
High, why'd you only call me when you're high?***

**_Somewhere darker__  
__Talking the same shite [ Andrew Sings ] _**

"You know this song?" I ask

"Yeah, I love Arctic Monkeys."

"Me too."

"Well sing the song with me then."

"I don't know Andrew..."

"Sing the song with me Everdeen."

"Fine."

**Now it's three in the morning and I'm trying to change your mind  
Left you multiple missed calls until my message you reply (message you reply) [we sing in unison] **

_Why'd you only call me when you're high? [ I sing ] _

_**High, why'd you only call me when you're high? [Andrew sings] **_

**And I can't see you here wondering where am I?  
Sorta feels like I'm running out of time  
I haven't found what I was hoping to find  
You said you gotta be up in the morning, gonna have an early night  
And you're starting to bore me, baby  
Why'd you only call me when you're high? [ we sing in unison ] **

_**Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high? [ Andrew sings ] **_

_Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high? [ I sing ] _

_**Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high? [ Andrew sings ] **_

_Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high? [ I sing ] _

"See that wasn't so bad."

I smile

"This still doesn't make me your friend."

"Mhmm, I hear ya."

After a few hours of driving we arrive at a cliff edge.

"What are we doing here?"

"Watching the stars while drinking vodka and eating sour worms."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

About 6 shots of _vodka _each and 4 packets of sour gummy worms later we're laying down in the front seat of his car, our legs are entangled and my head is near the door on the left side of the car and his head near the door on the right.

"SPRINKLES!" I shout

"What?" He asks while laughing

"They're everywhere." I say stretching my hands up towards the sky

"Oh God Katniss why can't my friends be as awesome as you!"

I giggle

"I could be your friend." I say and laugh

"I want you to be more than that."

I sit up and he does too

"Really?" I ask

"Yes." He says while cupping my cheek

"Me too." i say

"Just joking, or am I?" i say

"I feel dizzy." i say

"Me too." he says

He pushes a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You know if you weren't such and asshole you'd be mine." I say pulling him closer to me

"Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that." I say with a chuckle

"Maybe you should've." He says with a smirk

His lips get closer and closer to mine and for a moment I actually want him to kiss me.

But just when our lips are about to touch he stops moving forward and leans his forehead against mine.

"Thanks." He says

"For what?"

"Tonight."

"Anytime."

"Maybe I don't hate you." He says

"Maybe I don't hate you too." I reply

**A/N- Thanks so much for the follows, favourites, reads and reviews. **


	5. Another Side Of You

**A/N- DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

**Friday**

"Sure you're okay?" Finnick asks

"You seem distracted." Madge says

"I'm uh fine."

"Something you're not telling us?" Gale asks

"Something Andrew related perhaps?" Annie asks

"No, no."

"Here he comes now." Madge says pointing in his direction

"Hey Andrew."

He walks past me followed by a flock of bimbos along with his two best-friends looking straight ahead as if he's a merchant and i'm a filthy, worthless peasant.

However it doesn't make me feel sad like it should instead it angers me.

"Two can play at this game Andrew." I mumble under my breath while adjusting the books in my hand.

* * *

"Katniss I-"

"My friends they don't-"

"I mean I wanna spend time with-"

Andrew has been going at this for like 45 minutes.

I'm sitting under a maple tree behind the school reading _Insurgent , _it's fairly cool and the wind is gently blowing my hair back.

It would be nice to show some mercy and say I forgive him but I only show mercy and forgiveness to my friends and as I made clear on at 1 AM on Thursday he isn't my friend although everything that occurred after my fourth shot of vodka was kind of a blur.

"If you're going to say something say it now or get out of my sight." I finally say

He looks relieved.

"My friends they don't like you."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Well you obviously felt hurt when I ignored you today."

"Stop flattering yourself Andrew."

"Don't deny it."

"I never deny things."

"Are you trying to frustrate me is that it?"

"Maybe."

"Katniss i'm trying here..."

"I know."

"Would you at least put down the book and look at me."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I prefer paying attention to the more important things in my life."

"And I prefer spending my time talking to people worth my time."

"Are you saying i'm worth your time?"

"Of course not. You just happened to catch me in a good mood today."

"Wow a good mood and you're still being an ass?"

"You know what, I don't like you and you don't like me." He says

"This doesn't matter because I honestly don't give two shits about how you feel." He says

"Then go away."

"Fine."

* * *

**Last Period **

"For this assignment you will be placed into pairs." Mr. Hutcherson says

Everyone groans.

"Don't sound so excited." He replies sarcastically

He searches his desk for a minute and smiles when finds a sheet of paper with writing on it.

"You will we paired as followed and you are not allowed to change."

"Annie you're with Madge."

"Nerth you're with Johanna who...skipped class again, Nerth please inform her after class." Nerth goes pale and nods with a scared expression on his face. Who is this Johanna girl that everyone fears?

"Mellark you're with Everdeen."

"But sir-" I protest

"No buts Everdeen, you're stuck with him."

Andrew grins and me and raises his eyebrows up and down a few times.

"Odiar you're with Hawthorne."

"Cassie you're with Brooke."

"Amanda you're with Sean."

"Freddie you're with Effy."

The bell rings.

"I'll stick the sheet up in-front of the class so the rest of you can see who you're with."

"You're dismissed, this assignment is due on Monday I would advise you to start as soon as possible."

I get up and rush out the classroom door, Andrew grabs my arm and turns me around.

"What?"

"We're going to my house to start this assignment."

"No."

"Yes we are."

"No we're not."

He crosses his arms.

* * *

"Your house is this huge and you sell drugs?" I whisper in his ear as we walk through the door

"Shhh." He replies

"Peeta, you brought home another girl." A woman who I assume is his mother says with a smile

Peeta? Why did she call him Peeta?

"Uhh yeah, is dad home?" He asks uneasily

"He's in the kitchen, want me to keep him there?" His mother whispers

Andrew nods.

"Dear where did you put the-" A tall man who I assume is his father starts as he walks in but stops when he sees me.

He looks like Andrew in many ways from his curly, blond hair to his beautiful blue eyes to his muscular build and pink lips. Except they don't have the same face, their faces are completely different.

He looks at me, then Andrew and narrows his eyes.

"Peeta, I thought I said I don't want another girl in this house?" Andrew's father asks angrily

"It's for an assignment this time I promise." Andrew no Peeta? Says his voice filled with worry

His father walks up to him and grabs him roughly by his shirt collar I gasp.

"You shut up!" He shouts at me

"Jake she's a guest." Mrs. Mellark says softly

"Be quiet Stephanie!" He shouts

"For an assignment huh?! That's what you said last time!" He shouts viciously at Peeta?

He raises his fist to punch Peeta? Andrew? In the face

"Jake please don't hurt my baby!" Mrs. Mellark says her eyes fill with tears

"Please! Not again! He doesn't deserve this!" She shouts while sobbing

I stand there baffled not knowing what to say or how to react.

"I SAID BE QUIET!" He shouts releasing Peeta? From his grip and lifting his hand to slap her across the face but instead he punches the vase next to her and it falls to the ground smashing into a million pieces.

"Katniss take our bags, run up the stairs and keep walking down the hall until you reach the 20th door to your right that's my room, wait for me there." He says

I nod

His mother falls to the ground crying and covers her face with her hands.

His father doesn't seem to care at all that his wife is hurt instead he just storms out of the house. Peeta? Tires to calm his mother down.

I run up the stairs and follow his directions which help me to find his bedroom rather quickly.

The walls are painted in black and there are posters plastered on the walls.

In one corner of the room is a big box of stuff and I can't help but wonder what's inside so I make my way over to it and open it when I do is see paintings of sunsets, beaches, his mother and a lot of me...

But why?

This is a new side of Peeta? That I didn't know existed and I'm very intrigued to find out more about it.

I quickly close the box and sit on his bed waiting for him to come. When he does I stand up quickly.

"Everything okay?"

He nods

"Ready to start the assignment?" He asks

"Your name's Peeta?"

"Katniss, it doesn't matter, you don't care so forget it."

"If I didn't care I wouldn't ask."

"Aww, you care about me?" He asks with a smile

Yes.

"No, I want to know why they're calling you Peeta."

"Kat-"

"Look before you drove off on me in the forest you said I don't know shit about you, which is true but I want to know shit about you so please just tell me."

He looks at me for a minute.

"Fine, but you have to promise you wont tell anyone."

"I promise." I say

He takes a deep breath and sits on the bed, I join him.

"My actual name is Peeta."

"My mother didn't have me with my father she had me with a man named Brad."

"My father hates Brad more than anything and I look exactly like him so he takes out all the rage he feels for Brad on me."

"And anytime someone calls me Peeta I just remember everything my dad says to me whenever he gets the chance."

"You're worthless Peeta."

"No one will ever love you Peeta."

"I hate you Peeta."

"I wish you were dead Peeta."

"Why hasn't someone killed you yet Peeta?"

"You're ugly Peeta."

"You're disgusting Peeta."

"You're a waste of space Peeta."

He places his elbows in his lap and head in his hands, I hesitate before leaning my forehead into his shoulder and rubbing small circles on his back with my hand.

"And it just causes me so much pain to hear those sentences echoing back and forth in my head, so I told everyone to call me Andrew, which is my second name."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"None of the things he says are true." I say

"No, he's right."

"I'm a horrible person."

I've never seen Peeta break down before, And for some reason It hurts me terribly to see him like this.

"No you're not." I say and lift his elbows from his knees and his hands away from his face.

He's been crying the entire time.

"I'm here for you." I say truthfully

He nods and I hug him, he hugs back tightly and desperately as if a hug was just what he needed to cure his pain.

**A/N- Thanks so much for the follows, favourites, reads and reviews. **


	6. The Race

**Disclaimer I don't own THG or any of the characters.**

**Saturday**

Ever since Peeta opened up to me yesterday afternoon it's all I've been able to think about. How is he so good at masking the pain and as for all the insults I throw at him, do they hurt him in any way?

Well the race is in like an hour so I'm getting ready. I won't ask or speak of yesterday though, I have a feeling it's a bad idea.

I have a warm shower and then get dressed. I'm wearing black high-top converse, white skinny jeans and a white tank top with a big 1D logo right in the middle of it.

I comb out my hair, apply some pink lip gloss and put it in a low bun, putting a black and white polka dot bow on the side of my bun.

I spray myself with some _heat_ _by beyonce_ and make my way downstairs and into the living room.

Dad's listening to Cd's and returning them to sender while mom and Prim argue over how Prim should put her hair.

"What do you think John?" Mom asks dad

"Either way her hair looks beautiful." He replies

"Thank you dad!"

"I just don't understand why-" Mom starts

I clear my throat to get their attention.

"If we don't leave now I'll be late."

They nod and get into dad's car while I get into my truck and we make our way over to my school.

* * *

Before the race begins all cars are examined by Ms. Paylor, she holds a paper in her hand which I assume contains a list of all the qualities a car in ' good condition ' should have.

"Nice try Jake, you're out of the race." She says as she finishes looking at the car

Mr. Abernathy, a close friend of my father, hands Ms. Paylor a mike.

"Welcome, students, parents, guardians and others to Panem High's first official race!"

The race is being held on the school's old playing field which has turned into a big, circular, dusty area over time.

"The first student to make it around the track and back wins!"

I run to my truck and get in.

"All competitors to the starting line!"

"Let the race begin in 5!"

"4!"

Peeta speeds up to the starting line and Ms. Paylor quickly checks his car.

Everyone rolls up their car windows.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

All the cars speed down the dirt track. I'm in second position I wait until I've passed the corner to overtake the person in-front of me.

With the speed all the wheels are rushing against the ground with I'm surprised I can still see through all the dust.

Almost there. I keep thinking to myself. I press on the gass.

When I'm about to cross the finish line Peeta zips past me and the crowd goes wild.

"In third place we have Johanna Mason!"

A girl a little taller than me with dark hair containing green streaks, brown eyes and what looks like a permanent scowl on her face. Slams her car door and storms off angrily.

"In second place we have Katniss Everdeen!"

Unexpectedly the crowd cheers.

"And in first place we have Andrew Mellark!"

The crowd roars.

I sigh, get out of my truck and make my way over to my family.

"You did great honey!" My mom exclaims happily and pulls me into a hug

"Yeah, great job kiddo." Dad says while giving me a side hug

"You did really well Katniss." Prim says and hugs me

"Thanks guys."

"Let's go get ice-cream to celebrate." Dad suggests

"Okay, I'll meet you at Bernie's." I say and walk towards my truck

I press the unlock button on my car key and Peeta runs up to me.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" He asks

"Nope."

"Aww, is someone jealous that they didn't get a trophy?" He asks

"Only you are that immature Andrew, it's just a cup."

"Well my mother always told me when the fox can't get the grapes it says it's sour."

"Whatever."

"Don't be so upset that you didn't win Kat, I did warn you that you couldn't drive."

I roll my eyes and he smiles.

"Coming over tonight to reward me?" He asks giving a suggestive wink

"Never in a million years."

He walks up close to me so that our chests and middles are pressing against each other's.

I tense and he intertwines our fingers.

"Sure about that?" He whispers in my ear

He brings his lips away from my ear and looks me in the eye

"Y-yes."

"R-really?" He mocks me

I nod and he takes a step back.

"See you later Kat."

"M-maybe."

We're not even touching anymore and I'm still stammering.

"It wasn't a question it was a statement."

"What if I have better things to do?"

He laughs

"Better things to do than hang out with me? I doubt that."

"I can give you a list of things right here, right now."

"And I'd really like to listen to that list Katniss but unfortunately for you, I don't care."

He walks away and I get in my truck.

In my rear view mirror I can see Peeta's car behind me.

I purposely reverse into his car.

"You're right, I can't reverse!" I shout at him out my window and drive away.

* * *

"I'll have vanilla." Dad says

"I'll have after eight." Mom says

"Strawberry for me please." Prim says

"Cookies and cream for me." I say

The ice-cream reaches quickly and we dig in.

"So was the dude you were talking to Andrew?" Dad asks

And I somehow almost choke on my ice-cream. He saw that?

"Katniss, I see everything." Dad says

"And I know everything." Mom adds

"You two were getting pretty close." Dad says

I quickly shove some more ice-cream in my mouth.

"You'll give me an explanation when you're finished with the ice-cream in your mouth." He says seriously

I nod.

"Katniss people are always watching you because you're my daughter and you have a certain image to uphold."

Ever since I can remember dad's been the owner of ' Evergreener Records '

He's offered to give me a recording deal many times because of my "Beautiful voice" but I just don't think fame is something I can handle.

And because I'm the daughter of world know John Everdeen I have to act a certain way, the paparazzi is always following my every move and it's quite annoying. My dad gave them a restraining order though so they aren't allowed to be within 100 feet of me.

I wish I could be free because knowing they're always watching me makes me feel really uncomfortable.

"I know dad, I didn't ask for this life."

"I'm know that but Katniss please be aware of your actions."

"I am very aware. Do you not know how frustrating this can be for me?"

He sighs.

"I'm sorry, but it is how it is."

* * *

I knock on his bedroom door.

He answers.

He's on the phone with someone. He's only wearing his boxers and his hair is messy.

I can't help but gaze at his abs and muscular arms.

"Changed your mind about giving me the reward?"

"Uhhh...ummm..." I start but It like I've forgotten to speak

I gulp.

"Put a shirt on." I say

I hear the girl on the other side of the line scream ' is that another girl ' Peeta rolls his eyes and hangs up the phone.

"No."

"Fine, it's your house."

"Is that why you gave up so easily? Or is it because you wanna see me shirtless?"

"Both." I actually confess

He gives me a smirk

"But that's not important." I say walking past him

I sit on his bed.

"I brought the stuff we need for our assignment."

"Let's get started straight away."

"Or..." He starts

"Or?" I ask

"You could reward me."

"No Peet-Andrew."

He gives a little chuckle

"PeetAndrew?"

"Sorry it's just-"

"You can call me Peeta if you want."

"But-"

"Shhh." He says and puts his index finger to my lips

"It hurts less when someone who actually cares about me calls me Peeta."

"How?"

"Well my dad always says no one cares or will ever care about me and I just think of it as one more person proving him wrong."

I nod.

"What gives you the impression I care about you?"

"I know you do Kat, you always have."

**A/N- thanks for the follows, favs , reads and reviews please continue.**


	7. Feelings I don't Understand

**A/N- DISCLAIMER: I don't own THG or any of the characters.**

**Monday**

I open my eyes and realize my head is on Peeta's chest, one of his arms are wrapped around me and our legs are entangled. I'm still in his room.

I sit up and his hand slides down and hooks around my hipbone.

My eyes find their way to his digital alarm clock, it's 3:55 AM.

"Peeta." I say shaking him awake

"Peeta." I shake him again

"Peeta!" I shout but not loud enough to wake up the entire house

"Huh?" He asks with his eyes half open

"We fell asleep here."

"Why didn't you wake me up and send me home? Dad is going to kill me."

"It's not my fault you find it so hard to leave me because I'm just so damn irresistible."

He says while rubbing his eyes.

I scowl at him

"Ew."

"What's the time?" He asks

"3:55."

"And you woke me up?" He asks

"Well yeah-"

He closes his eyes and pretends to fall asleep.

"Peeta this is serious." I whine

"I wanna sleeeep." He mumbles and covers his face with a pillow

"But I don't know what to do." I say

"Your keys are on that table, just go home." He mumbles

"I can't go home now my parents will kill me."

"Kat, babe, I like you and everything but please stop talking." He mumbles

"You like me?" I ask pulling the pillow away from his face

"Nah, just messing with ya."

I roll my eyes and he smiles.

"What should I do?"

He pulls me down and into his chest.

"Sleep." He says

"I can't."

"Just stay here and come to school with me." He says while sitting up

"People will get the wrong idea."

"We both know you want them to get the wrong idea." He says leaning in so that the tips of our noses are brushing

I bite my lip and blush, he's still shirtless.

"Making you blush am I?" He asks with a smile

"No."

"I believe you."

His bedroom door flings open, this startles us. I fall to the ground and land on my back somehow Peeta ends up on top of me.

I can feel his erection pressing against my middle and his hands are placed on either side of me.

The light switch flicks on.

I hear a laugh.

"Bannock you've got to see this." A boy calls

"Rye what are you doing here?" Peeta asks sounding annoyed

When I look up I see a boy resembling Peeta's father.

"Well I heard commotion and came to make sure you were alright, but I see you're in the middle of getting your dick wet so I'll just leave."

A boy looking exactly like Peeta's father who I assume is Bannock joins Rye in the door way with a young woman hooked on his arm.

"Getting a bit comfy there lil bro?" Bannock asks

"I'm getting more than comfy." He replies with a smile

"I don't think we've met this one." Rye says

"Her name is Katniss."

"Well she's sexy. Can I have her?" Rye asks

"No she's mine." Peeta says

Really? Wait, what? Ew. No. Never.

"Not for long." Rye says

"You know I'm right here." I say

"No, shit." Rye says

"Bro, it's a bit early for such workouts." Bannock says

"Look who's talking." Rye says

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bannock asks

"Well, your bedroom walls aren't exactly sound proof." Rye says

Me, Rye and Peeta begin laughing while Bannock and the girl's face flush with embarassment.

"You like this position, don't you Everdeen."

"No."

"You know you do." He says

"Shut up." I say

"You first." He says and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"WHY AREN'T YOU SLEEPING!?" Mr. Mellark's voice echoes through the house like a roaring lion

Our smiles fade, Peeta quickly gets up and then helps me to my feet.

Rye, Bannock and the girl quickly disappear.

Mr. Mellark appears in Peeta's door way and Peeta pushes me behind him.

"What's she doing here?!" He shouts angrily

"We were doing a project and we fell asleep."

"A project?!" He exclaims and then laughs

"Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?!"

"Dad please..."

"Be quiet!" He says and walks up to Peeta

"You have no where to run and your mother isn't here to save you! Not this time!"

He punches Peeta straight in the nose.

"You stupid boy!"

He punches him in the stomach.

For some reason this makes me want to cry.

Don't hurt him.

He punches his lip.

"I pay for you to get and education at the most top school in all of Panem and you repay me by bringing a filthy slut into my home?!"

"She's no where near a filthy, slut." Peeta says

He punches his arm.

"Don't talk back!"

"You're lucky I promised your mother I wouldn't kill you, you piece of shit!"

Peeta falls to the ground.

And I clasp my hands over my mouth.

His father leaves.

Peeta sighs and passes his hands through his hair.

I make my way over to him and help him up.

"You okay?"

"That's a stupid question." He snaps

He walks over to his closet, pulls out a bottle of _whiskey _and heads it.

"Go."

"Peeta..."

"Katniss go!" He shout angrily and punches a hole in the wall next to his closet

"I don't want to hurt you." He says calmly and drains the bottle of _whiskey._

I nod, put on my coat, leave the house and drive home through the dark, cold hours of the morning.

* * *

**School**

"I mean I don't know how to explain it, like I care about him but I don't."

"Like I can tolerate him but I hate his guts."

"Katniss you're grounded for a month and you're going on and on about what you feel for Andrew." Madge says

"Right, sorry."

"What does Katniss feel for me?" Peeta asks and we jump

"I feel that you're an ass." I reply while turning around to face him

"And I feel that you're idiot." He says

"Aww thanks." I say sarcastically while pinching his cheek.

He bites his lip and stares intensely into my eyes.

"What?" I ask

The bell rings.

"Nothing, I just like looking at you." He says and takes his seat.

**A/N- Thanks for the follows, favs, reviews and reads, please continue especially with the reviews! Thanks. Have a nice Sunday :) **


	8. Always

**Disclaimer I don't own THG or any of the characters. Sorry about posting the first chapter as the 8th that was an accident. **

**Tuesday**

**After School **

"Wow, why?" I ask observing Peeta's _2010 Honda Shadow RS _

"When you reversed into my car you made a dent."

"So? Dents can be fixed."

"Well my dad thought I did it on purpose and decided to help me finish wrecking my car by hitting it with a golf club."

"Oh, Sorry?"

"Yeah, whatever, I prefer this anyway."

"You always get what you want, don't you?"

"Usually, except for you."

"What?" I ask

"What?" He asks

"Bye Peeta." I say and start off towards my truck

"Wait." He stops me and I turn around

"Stop by my house later."

"I would but that would mean spending time with you." I say

"I know, I know and you've been dreaming about doing so since you were five."

"More like i've been having nightmares about it since I was five."

"Whatever you say Everdeen, whatever you say." He says and gets on his motor bike.

"I have a name you know." I snap

Bianca hops behind him on the bike, wraps her arms around his waist, leans her head on his back and smiles.

He starts up the bike and drives off.

* * *

"You're 15 minutes late." Dad says as I walk into the house.

"Oh, sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough." He says

"John." My mother warns him

"Laura if we go too easy on her she'll lose all respect for us."

"She said it was an accident." Mom says sternly

"That doesn't make it true."

"Are you calling our daughter a liar?"

"What's so wrong If I do?"

I roll my eyes and make my way up to my bedroom, they don't even notice my absence they just continue bickering.

* * *

I'm so getting in trouble for this but I need to get away from home for a few hours, yeah I should probably go to Madge's or Annie's but hanging out with Peeta doesn't require any effort and he did tell me to stop by later so here I am.

I knock on the door and his mother answers. She tells me to run to his room quickly before Mr. Mellark arrives.

I make my way up the many stairs and down the never ending hallway until I reach his bedroom. As i'm about to knock I hear pleasureful moans and then ' Peeeta ' , it doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on in his room. I have to admit it does sort of hurt me but he isn't mine and i'm not his.

After a few more minutes it changes from a pleasureful moan to a pleasureful scream. I then hear some whispering and the door opens. Bianca walks out of his room looking as if nothing happened in there.

She turns back and looks at me with disgust written all over her face and continues down the hall.

I wait a few minutes then walk into His room and close the door.

He's laying on the bed in his boxers, his hair is messy and a few curls stick to his sweaty forehead. His right arm is covering his eyes and as I get closer I realize he's crying.

He brings a bottle of _Gran Patr__ón to his _lips and tries to finish it as quickly as possible.

I make my way over to the bed and sit next to him.

"Peeta." I say gently and remove his arm from his eyes. And the bottle of alcohol from his hands, he doesn't protest.

I smile at him sadly and he keep his eyes closed.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything."

"You can tell me, start from the beginning."

He shakes his head.

"Please, I don't want you to be sad."

I wouldn't confess that if we were in the halls at school or just having a casual conversation at the park, library or even in here but when he cries it's as if all the walls we put up around ourselves come crashing down.

"I'm just tired Katniss, so tired..."

"Of?"

"Life."

"And it doesn't matter how much I try to distract myself with other things my mind still trails back to the bad things that keep happening to me."

"People say things get better, but they don't."

"They do you just have to give them time."

"I GAVE IT 13 FRICKING YEARS!" He shouts and clenches his fist, he takes a deep breath.

"13 fricking years." He says through deep breaths

"I just wish I could go to sleep and never wake up."

"No, don't ever say that." I say and pull him up so he's sitting down.

"Why not? It's not like anyone would miss me."

"I'd miss you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." He says

"Peeta if you weren't alive who would I turn to for some excitement or insult?"

He gives a small smile which quickly fades.

"You have to stop drinking out your problems."

"It helps me forget everything for a little while."

"But it makes things ten times worse when you're sober again, doesn't it?"

He nods.

"Then please try to stop."

"I-I can't."

"You don't understand!" He shouts while sobbing

"You never will!"

"I do understand, that's why I want you to stop drinking." I say

"If you want me to help you, you'll have to tell me what's hurting you so deeply."

"Will you?"

He nods again

"You have to make me a promise though."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Stay with me?" He asks

"Always." I reply

"Always?" He asks

"Always." I reply

I wrap my arms around him and he hugs me back tightly, I stroke his hair and coo soothing words.

* * *

"I shouldn't even be here i'm grounded." I say throwing another pebble and watching as it skips across the water

"Then why are you?" He asks throwing a pebble

"Well, a guy who I hate very dearly needs me."

"Aww, I hate you very dearly too." He says and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"So where does your dad work?"

"He's a dentist."

He drops his arm from my shoulder and continues throwing pebbles

"Oh, He owns Mellark's Dental Care?"

"Yeah, and your father owns Evergreener Records?"

"Yes."

"Must be cool having a father that owns a recording agency."

"Not really, he works most of the time."

"My dad too and when he isn't working he's shouting at me or hitting me."

He throws a pebble at the water angrily.

"Peeta..."

"I know, I know, just breathe." He says

I drop the pebble in my hand and sit down, it's quite uncomfortable sitting on all these pebbles and rocks but there's nothing I can do about it. He sits next to me.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a while and stare out at the water.

"Peeta, when we got drunk, did you kiss me?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Did you want me to?"

"Uhhh...no."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Just curious, why didn't you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready to."

"Is the reason that bad?"

"Yes."

"Will you ever tell me?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"I don't know, but there's one thing I can guarantee."

"What's that?"

"When I do tell you, you'll know."

I give a little smile and shake my head.

**A/N- thanks for the follows, favs , reads and reviews please continue.**


	9. The Kiss

**Disclaimer I don't own THG or any of the characters.**

**Wednesday **

**Afternoon**

**[Music Plays] **

**I'm gonna break your little heart,**

**Watch you take the fall,**

**Laughing all the way to the hospital,**

**'Cause there's nothing surgery can do,**

**When I break your little heart in two. **

I'm listening to music on my _5s _while strolling through the park. White snow glistens from the outstretched branches of the trees, while snow flakes still gently float down to the ground covering up anything in their path. The sun stays hidden behind the thick cotton like clouds, I walk slowly taking in the cool, crisp air.

While standing at the edge of the pond and feeding the swans I see the two mean that Peeta sells drugs to, they look extremely mad, they're yelling at someone who is blocked out of my view by the tree, it's only when they hold the person by their shirt neck and whisper a threat I realize it's Peeta.

However instead of being scared he's laughing his ass off.

It's probably not a good idea to go over there but I can't just leave him.

I make my way over to them and put on a poker face.

"Let go of him." I snap

"The man let's go of him and they both kick him in his stomach.

I have a strange urge to rush to his side and make sure he's alright but I have to get rid of these men first.

They walk up to me and cross their arms.

"And what if we don't?" The man with the deeper voice asks

"You just did moron." I say

He gets really angry and so does the other one but it doesn't scare me.

"Yeah I called you a moron, what you gonna do about it?"

They step closer which is mean to intimidate me but it just causes me to scowl.

"Ooh, i'm so scared." I say

"You can leave now." I say sounding annoyed

They shove me against a tree roughly and a horrible pain shoots up my spine.

"Watch your back." They say in unison

"Still not scared." I say as they walk away even though i'm terrified.

I pick Peeta up and dust the snow and grass off his clothes.

My back is against the tree and he stands with his body pressed against mine and his head buried in my neck.

"Never do that again." He says

"Why?"

"You don't know who you're dealing with Kat, they can kill you and easily cover up their tracks."

"I'm not scared of them, and you can't expect me to see them threatening you and just ignore it."

"Well i'd prefer if you did."

"You can't tell me what to do." I say crossing my arms

"Would you just stay out of this!" He shouts angrily

"I mean...sorry." He sighs

"I'm not going to let them hurt you." I say

He pulls his face away from my neck.

"You're not making it easy for me to protect you when you do this."

"I don't need protecting." I say coldly

"Yes! You do!" He shouts

"God!" He shouts again and kicks a pebble into the pond.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Sorry."

"I don't want you to get killed."

"I'm not going to, i'll be careful."

"It doesn't matter how careful you are."

"Peeta."

"Katniss."

"I guess we're both scared to lose eachother."

"Well you're not going to lose me, not now not ever." He says

He leans in and presses his soft lips against mine. My mind goes completely foggy and I feel like i'm floating, the way our lips move together and the way his tongue explores my mouth is enough to take me to another world. This kiss ignites a spark within me that is way out of my control.

He pulls his lips away from mine and we look at eachother in shock for a while.

"That did not happen." I say

"Yeah." He says passing his hand through his hair

"So we're going to pretend it didn't happen?" I ask

"Pretend what didn't happen?" He asks

"Good boy." I say tapping his head.

He nods and looks deep into my eyes as if trying to see into the deepest cracks and corners of my mind and soul.

He gives a triumphant smile when he finds what he was looking for.

He gives me a quick chaste kiss and walks away.

"Wow." I say under my breath

* * *

"OMG!" Madge exclaims

"So you kissed twice?" Annie squeals

I nod and twirl a lock of my hair around my index finger.

"Why aren't you happy and screaming?" They ask in unison.

They're always saying things together. I guess it's a habit they formed from being best-friends for 12 years. I couldn't have picked it up though because i've only known them for 5 years.

"I don't know...i'm not really sure how I should feel."

"Come on Katniss." They whine in unison

"This is Andrew Mellark we're talking about." They say

You mean Peeta Mellark.

"Not Andrew Cartwright." Annie says

"Or Andrew Harrison." Madge says

"Andrew Mellark!" They shout happily

"I know, I know." I say

"You've been spending a lot of time with him lately." Annie says

"Do you like him?" Madge asks

"I have no idea."

"Before there was no doubt in my mind that I hate him but now i'm not so sure."

"Aww you like him!" They squeal

"Katniss no friends over when you're grounded!" Mom shouts from downstairs

I say i'll call them later, then they grab their handbags and leave.

Could I really like him? No, impossible we despise each other it's our thing. And even if I did like him, he wouldn't like me back obviously, i'm just not his type.

He's probably only my friend because someone dared him to be, but he wouldn't have opened up to me.

The thought of me liking him causes me to blush but causes my heart to ache at the same time. Not the average heart ache though, I can actually feel my heart slowly sinking and breaking as we spend more and more time together.

Maybe I do like him and maybe he likes me but nothing can be done about us, we just shouldn't be together it's a simple as that.

My phone buzzes, when I check my messages I see it's from Peeta.

**Peeta **

**I shit you not, I can't stop thinking about that kiss, Katniss Everdeen what have you done to me. **

_ Nothing you aren't capable of handling. _

**A/N- thanks for the follows, favs , reads and reviews please continue. The lyrics used to the song ' Break you little heart ' are property of All Time Low and the lyrics and song from the previous chapters are property of Arctic Monkeys. **


	10. Love

**Disclaimer I don't own THG or any of the characters.**

**Thursday**

**Morning ( 5:00 AM )**

**Peeta **

**Katniss! Wake up!**

**Wake up!**

**It's really important! **

**You need to wake up now! **

**Help me :'( **

**Take care of my mother for me. **

I begin typing frantically.

_What's wrong? _

**Nothing's wrong I just wanted to wake you up :) **

_Goodnight Peeta. _

**You mean good-morning :D , rise and shine sleepy head, you have to get ready for school.**

_Noooo, I've got 2 whole hours of sleep left and I'm not wasting it on you. _

**But I'm lonely. **

_Why are you even awake? _

_**Because I can be. **_

_Well I'm going to go to sleep now. _

**No, you're spending time with me. **

_No, I'm going to bed. _

I shove my cell under the bed, hug my pillow and drift off into sleep.

* * *

"Peeta! What are you doing?"

He's got me flung over his left shoulder.

"Kidnapping you." He says calmly

"Put me down!" I exclaim and hit his chest

"Nah, I don't wanna." He says and continues walking towards my bedroom door.

"Put me down right now!"

"Shh, you'll wake your family."

"Don't you think they'll be worried when they find out I'm missing?"

"Yeah but they'll know you're in good hands."

"Being with you isn't exactly being in good hands." I say

"We both know that's not true." He says

"Are you planning on dropping me to school?"

"No I was just gonna leave you on the side of the road and drive away." He says sarcastically

"Of course I'm dropping you to school."

"Well I need clothes."

"Already got that sorted out love."

I grunt in frustration and let him carry me out the house and to his motorbike.

* * *

"Why am I here?" I ask while plaiting my hair in a braid.

"I already told you, I'm lonely."

"Why don't you hang out with one of your many girlfriends when you're bored?"

"Because I prefer you."

I don't respond I just watch him as he leans against his motorbike.

"So you plan on going to school at..."

"5:45 AM?" I clarify checking my phone

"Wow, it's like you want me to be a sarcastic asshole today." He says

"Today?"

I laugh

"Peeta, sweetheart, you're always a sarcastic asshole."

"I'm not generally a sarcastic asshole." He says

I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm generally an attractive, sarcastic, asshole." He says with a smile while crossing his arms.

I narrow my eyes at him.

"What? Not witty come back?" He asks

"Something wrong Everdeen?"

He stretches out his hand and grabs hold of mine pulling me so that I'm standing between his legs.

He places his hands on my waist and I place my arms around his neck.

"Nope."

"So where do you plan on taking me?" I ask leaning my forehead against his

"To cities you've never been in places you haven't heard of." He says

I give a little laugh.

"Really?" I ask

"No, not tonight. But maybe someday." He says

He sits on his bike properly and starts it.

"Get on."

I sit on it, wrap my arms around his waist and lean my head on his back sideways.

This is the most comfortable and at peace I've ever felt in my life.

He speeds down the road.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"We're not doing anything bad Kat."

"Who does this house belong to?"

"That isn't important." He says

I sigh and bite my lip anxiously.

Why did I even agree to this? It's really chilly and I'm standing at the edge of a huge pool with only my underwear on.

My black, lace bra and panties aren't exactly appropriate for swimming in a pool of an unknown house with a boy I refuse to call my friend but there's nothing I can do about it.

I feel him stand behind me and I go tense.

He leans his head down and breathes against the back of my neck and I try not to pass out.

He traces his fingers along the small curve of my waist until he reaches my hipbone and rubs small circles against either side with his thumb.

"You have until I count to three to decide if you're getting in the pool or not." He whispers into my ear

"A-and what if I d-don't?"

"Then I decide for you." He whispers so seductively my legs start to get week.

Is this how he gets girls to be all over him?

"One." He whispers

"Peeta..." I start

"Two."

"What are you going to-"

"Three."

Before I can make sense of what's happening we're underwater in the pool and his arms are wrapped tightly around me.

While under the water we swim around each other for a while and I know he wants to laugh at my facial expression, which shows him very well that I'm not pleased.

We swim back up to the surface and I gasp for air after holding my breath for so long.

"See that wasn't so bad." He says

"The water is c-c-c-cold." I and he and wraps his arms around me tightly

I snuggle my head into his chest, and my hands press against his lower abs.

For a moment I actually forget how cold the water is.

"Better?" He asks

"Yes." I say and try not to smile

But I'm not talking about better in terms of warmth but better in terms of the long lost comfort I find in his arms.

We stay like this for a while until the outside lights of the house switch on.

"Shit." Peeta says

"I was enjoying this position so much." He says

"Stay here."

He climbs out of the pool and turns out the pool lights.

"Hey Grandma." He says and hugs the old woman

"Finnick." The old woman says gleefully

Wait, does she mean Finnick Odair?

"I just came to visit." He says

"How sweet of you to visit, it's a shame I'm blind, I would love to see how you've grown." She says and pinches his eyebrow

I assume she thought it was his cheek.

"Yes it is a shame you've lost your sight Gran."

"I'll have something done about it soon, I'm going to bed now goodnight dear." She says and disappears into the house.

"Hey Finnick." I say with a laugh while walking out of the freezing water and into the cold January air.

"Shut up." He says with a laugh

"So you're tricking an old woman just so you can use her pool?"

"That was the original plan but then I realized how lonely and depressed she is so I pretended to be her grandson and now I come here to visit her often."

Wow that's really sweet of Peeta.

"What's her name?" I ask

"Umm...Hazel."

"Hazel Odair."

"That's Finnick's grandmother." I say

"Who's Finnick?" He asks while wrapping a thick, soft, hot pink towel around my shoulders and wrapping his arms around them.

"One of my close friends."

"How close?"

"Very."

"Is he single?"

I burst out laughing.

"Is there something you're not telling me Peeta?"

His eyes widen in shock and he begins laughing.

"No, it's not like that," He says while laughing and shaking his head

"What is it like then?" I ask and continue laughing

"I just don't want anyone else to have you." He says

I look into his gorgeous, sparkling, blue eyes and it dawns on me that he isn't joking.

We gaze at each other for a while. Our eyes locking intensely, our breaths steady but nervous, then there's the loud beating of our hearts and a feeling I can't place.

But I know he feels it too, it's as if it's always been there but we never noticed it before.

"You know being your friend is becoming really hard Kat."

"For the last time Peeta, we're not friends."

"Ohhhh, I get it, we're a little more than that." He says and gives me that smirk which causes girls to melt but not me.

"More like a lot less." I say coldly

"Harsh." He says pretending to be hurt.

"Good." I say

He shakes his head and smiles.

"What?" I ask

"You think I don't know, you may not know yourself but I know."

Huh? What does he know? I don't have any secrets to hide but then again people always know my secrets before I do.

"What do you know?"

"I wont tell you , I need you to figure out on your own, then things will change." He says stressing on the ' will '

"What things?"

He smirks and I know then that he isn't going to tell me.

I think about the fact he said he needs me to figure it out rather than wants.

It's something to do with that feeling we both felt a few minutes ago, the feeling that made our hearts connect. I wish I could figure out what the feeling is but I feel like it's locked in a room somewhere in the depths of my heart and sadly I've lost the key.

"Let's get dressed and go back to the bike." I suggest

He leans down and his lips brush lightly and gently against mine before he pulls back.

I get butterflies again and my heart rate speeds up. Just kiss me! A part of me shouts but the other part says you hate him and he hates you, you will never be anything more than friends.

"Alright." He says

* * *

**School**

**5th Period **

"Explain to me again why your clothes are damp." Finnick says

"Mom forgot to put it in the dryer." I say nervously while pulling some markers out of my green pencil case.

"So why didn't you use some other clothes?" Madge and Annie ask in unison

"I'm uhh...out."

"You need to stop uhh...lying." Gale mocks me while placing four sheets of A4 paper on our table, he winks at Madge, who blushes deeply and then returns to the front of the class.

The 11th graders who are finished with their SBA'S were assigned to helping teachers out with classes for the rest of the day, so that's why Gale is here.

Because it's so cold my underwear didn't get the chance to dry and it made my clothes wet. They've been trying to get the truth as to why my clothes are actually wet out of me since the day began.

"I'm not lying." I lie

Just then Peeta walks into the class as if he isn't late and takes his seat.

"Mr. Mellark, aren't you going to give your reason for being late to my class?" Ms. Edwards asks

"I would, but I don't want to." He says and drops his bag on the floor next to him

Before she can say another word he starts making out with Cassidy.

I feel like I've been shot straight through the heart but I couldn't have expected him to stop his usual game just because we're something less than friends.

"I'll be seeing you in detention." She says

Annie, Finnick, Madge and Gale look at me then look at Peeta and when they realize both our clothes are wet they burst out laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gale says

I cover my face with my hands.

**A/N- thanks for the follows, favs , reads and reviews please continue.**


	11. Crush

**Disclaimer I don't own THG or any of the characters. Btw replaced some of the other chapters, but the changes I made are only minor.**

**Friday **

**3rd Period **

"If you don't like your partner from your previous assignment that's too bad 'cause you're stuck with them for the rest of the term." Mr. Hutcherson says

Most of the class lets out a long exaggerated

"UGGHHH."

"That's the spirit!" He exclaims with a smile

"Today i'm going to teach you about expository writing."

"Which is when..."

It's like my ears block out the rest of his sentence when my eyes lock with Peeta's.

I can't believe i'm saying this but maybe I do like Peeta, I've told myself and other people over and over again that i'd never get caught in his sick little game but I have, and i'm about to fall for him, really hard, I can feel it and I know for sure he can too...maybe that's what he knows...the thing he needs me to figure out.

But why would he need and not want me to figure that out?

It can't be because he feels the same way, he's had girls hooked on him like he's some sort of magnet all day.

He's really starting to confuse me, sometimes I think he likes me and other times i'm not so sure. I don't even know if I truly like him, maybe I just think I do.

Whatever the answer to the question of whether I have a crush on Peeta or not is, I have no interest in finding out.

Mr. Hutcherson's words pull me out of my thoughts.

"Ms. Everdeen please stop gazing at Andrew and pay attention." He says in his usual monotone

"Huh?" I ask

Most girls in my class are looking at me like they're plotting my death but I don't care.

"Come on Hutcherson, lighten up." Peeta defends me

"It's hard to be in the same room as all of this and not stare." He says pointing at his face

I roll my eyes and the girls swoon.

"Don't make me barf Andrew." I snap

"That remark doesn't hide the love for me withing your eyes." Peeta teases

"Eww."

"More like yes, of course I love you Andrew, will you go out with me?" He mocks in a high voice

"Mellark. Everdeen."

"Not in my class." Mr. Hutcherson warns

"Calm down and continue your boring lesson Brad." Peeta says

Brad? Isn't that his father's...Ohhhhh.

I look at Peeta and then at Mr. Hutcherson, Peeta's like the younger version of him. How did I not see this before?

"Get out." Mr. Hutcherson says

Peeta shrugs, flings his bag over his shoulder, grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the class with him.

"What are you doing?" I ask when we're in the hallway and force his hand off mine

"Going to the maple tree."

"And why did you drag me out of English lesson?"

He rolls his eyes.

"So you can go with me smart ass." He says

I cross my arms.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No."

"No?"

"Peeta!" I shout

"I mean...Andrew." I say with a sigh

"Why don't you wanna go?"

"I-" I start

"Andrew you did it! Let's go make out under the-" Adrinia stops talking when she sees me

She laces her arms around Peeta's left bicep and leans her head on his shoulder.

"Who's this?" She asks

"This is Katniss." He says

"Oh, you're John Everdeen's daughter right?" She asks

"I've heard stories about you, you're nothing but a spoiled brat."

"Thanks." I say with a fake smile

"She's not a spoile-" Peeta starts

"No need to defend me, have fun making out with that." I say nodding at her

"Did you just call me a that?" She asks

"Yeah. Deal with it." I say and walk back into the class.

* * *

**5th Period**

**We're all part of the same, sick little games,  
And I need a get-away (get away)  
I'm wasting my days, I throw them away,  
Losing it all on these sick little games.**

I should be in French class but instead I'm sitting under the maple tree again listening to music, finishing _Allegiant _and eating some strawberries. It's not very windy today but extremely cold.

I pull my jacket around me tighter, mom was right I should have worn a coat today.

"Thanks." Peeta says taking a seat next to me and eating a strawberry.

"I didn't say you could have one."

"Yeah, but you were thinking it."

I take a deep breath, close the book and have another strawberry.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to spend some time with the love of my life." He says wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I pretend to look around.

"But I don't see anyone."

"I'm talking about you hun."

"Right." I say removing his hand from my shoulder but he just puts it back

Against my will I shiver and my teeth chatter.

"Oh, you're cold?" He asks starting to remove his jacket

"No, no i'm f-fine." I say

"You're a terrible liar Katniss." He says and helps me put on his thick, warm black, jacket.

The inside is made of a cotton so soft and so smooth that I feel comfortable enough to fall asleep.

"What a-about you?"

He shrugs and looks forward.

"I like putting the people I care about first."

I smile at this remark.

"I thought you didn't care about me." I say

"And I thought hated me." He says

"I do." I say

"And I do." He says

"You're a terrible lair Peeta." I say with a smile

"But not as terrible as you." He says

I smile and lean my head on his shoulder.

* * *

"So ready to tell us what happened with you and Andrew yesterday?" Annie and Madge ask in unison

"Nothing happened." I lie

"Stop lying to us Catnip."

I sigh

"We just...uhh...went for a swim...that's all."

"And what did you swim in?" Finnick asks

"My uhhh...underwear." I say and look down at my hands in my lap

They begin laughing

"Katniss we've been friends with you for 5 years and you wont even let us see you in a pair of shorts." Madge and Annie say

"And you hate Andrew more than anything yet you let him see you in your underwear." Finnick says

"I can't help it he causes me to do things without thinking." I say

They stop laughing and look at me

"You don't-" Gale starts

"Do you actually-" Madge and Annie start

"You can't possibly-" Finnick starts

And from the pink which rushes to my cheeks and the uncontrollable giggle which escapes my lips I know then that I actually have a crush on Peeta Mellark.

**A/N- thanks for the follows, favs , reads and reviews please continue. The lyrics used belong to ' All Time Low ' **


	12. Peeta & Madge?

**A/N- Disclaimer: I don't own thg or any of the charcaters. **

**Sunday**

I'm wearing a black, long-sleeved, knee high dress which fits tightly around my bust, hips and waist line along with some black 4" pumps.

Church dragged on a little while longer than usual today and i'm very tired and hungry.

I slowly and carefully make my way up the concrete steps and onto the large veranda.

I take a deep breath and make notes to myself.

No gazing at Peeta, blushing when you see him or giggling. Normal. Act normal.

I ring the door bell and Rye answers.

"Changed your mind about the date babe?" He asks while looking at me up and down with an alluring smirk.

Anytime Rye see's me he does nothing but flirt , I have to admit Rye's hot enough to be a heartthrob but not as hot as Peeta.

I roll my eyes and adjust the large paper bags in my hands

"I'm here to see Peeta."

"Are you really? Or are you here to see me?"

"Rye let's not go through this again..."

"You can kiss me I wont tell him." He says puckering his lips

I slap him across his face and the sound echoes throughout their house.

He rubs his cheek and pretends it hurts

"You hit like my grandma." He says with a laugh

"Whatever."

Their maid, Hannah, comes running in.

Hannah is short and skinny with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her nose is small along with her pink lips and her hair is always in a bun.

"You okay Rye-"

"Who's this?"

"My soon to be girlfriend." He says while wrapping an arm around my waist.

I pretend to hurl and try to push him away but he holds on to me.

Just then Peeta runs downstairs, his face red with rage, Bianca follows behind him.

"I'm sorry I called Katniss a-" She stops mid-sentence when she notices me.

"Rye let go of her, she isn't like the other's." He says while pulling me away from Rye.

What does he mean not like the others?

"Bianca get out." Peeta snaps

"But And-" She starts

"Out."

She plants a kiss on his cheek and runs out the door.

When she leaves the room is filled with a strange silence for a few minutes until Hannah finally breaks it.

"Well the dining room isn't going to clean it's self." she says and disappears down the hall

"So she isn't like the other's huh?" Rye asks Peeta

"No."

"She's different." He says

"Sure about that?"

"Positive."

"That's what you said with Madge." Rye says

I look at Peeta and I can actually see his heart sink.

Rye smiles, obviously aware of the damage he's done. Out of nowhere Peeta punches him in his nose, Rye let's out a painful cry as blood gushes out of his nose. Peeta grabs my hand and quickly pulls me up the steps and into his room where he locks the door.

He let's out a deep sigh in frustration and passes his hands through his hair.

"So...uh...what assignment are we doing again?"

"English."

"Forget English, let's focus on what's more important here like when you're going to let me take that dress of you?" He asks with a smirk

"Never." I say with a slight laugh

"Come on." He says walking up to me and placing his hands on my hips

"Peeta, i've just been in church."

"So you're saying you'll let me take the dress off you tomorrow?" He asks with a expectant smile

"No." I say with a chuckle and push him away from me

"We're going to focus on English and nothing but it."

"But before we start..." I begin

"No I will not tell you what happened between my and Madge."

"Why not?"

"Katniss." He says harshly

"Don't you think that as your friend I deserve to know?"

"You're not my friend."

I feel hurt , like deeply hurt which is strange because I always tell him we're not and never will be friends .

The fact that i'm feeling this way probably reflects in my eyes because his face forms a worried expression.

"I mean...that's what you always say so I thought..." He starts to apologize

"It's nothing...let's just get to work."

I empty out the bags on to his bed and search through the pile of stuff.

"Crap." I mutter under my breath

"What is it?" He asks walking towards me

"I forgot the paper with our instructions for the assignment."

He stands so that we're facing eachother

"What a shame, I guess we'll have to do something else then, bummer." He says while interlocking our fingers with sarcasm very evident in his voice

My heart rate speeds up rapidly and I feel the butterflies frantically flapping around in my stomach

"Or..." I say pulling my hands away

"Or?" He asks in a disappointed tone

"Do you have the paper?"

"Katniss do I usually come to class?"

"No."

"And when I do what happens?"

"You sleep or flirt with girls." I say sounding annoyed

"Does that answer your question as to whether I have the paper or not?"

I roll my eyes

"Peeta we really need to get this done." I say crossing my arms

"Why? Try not giving up an assignment for once."

"Are you crazy? My parents would kill me."

"Chill out Everdeen, it's just one grade."

He steps closer to me and looks at me with that usual intensity.

"I don't care, we're doing this work today whether you like it or not." I snap

I'm not actually angry but it's the only way to hide the blush that wants to make an appearance.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really." I say sternly

"God, you turn me on when you're angry." He says

He then leans down, wraps his arms around my body and kisses me passionately. I inhale deeply as our tongues connect and our hands explore each-other's bodies. I feel light headed as the kiss goes on and I don't want it to stop, he sucks and bites on my lips and I can imagine how swollen and red they must be. I pass my hands through his hair and force my lips against his harder and eagerly.

We pull our lips away to breathe, the sound of our heavy breaths filling his room.

"Katniss I-"

I have a feeling I know what he's going to say and I don't think it's a good idea...are we really ready for this? About a week ago I knew without a doubt that nothing would happen between us and then these emotions just come out of nowhere consuming me so badly that's he's all i think about.

"No- don't." I say between deep breaths

"Katniss I like you."

**A/N- Thanks for the follows, favouites, reviews and most importantly the reads! You're all amazing! To those of you who read my other fanfic I will update soon I just had some really bad writers block. Also i'm working on two Everlark one shots, however they will not be modern. Have a good night! :) **


	13. The Story Of Madge And Peeta

**A/N- Disclaimer: I don't own thg or any of the charcaters. **

**Monday**

**3rd Period **

"Wait, so you guys kissed again?" Madge and Annie ask while fixing their hair and make-up in the bathroom mirror.

"Yes, it was perfect, and he also said he likes me." I say while brushing my hair

"No way!" They squeal

"Yes way." I say with a little laugh

I have no idea how they can spend so much time focusing on their hair and make-up. It's not really my thing.

"This is so exciting." Madge says

"I guess it is, I mean I like him too but-"

"Wait, wait , wait. Back up. You like him and you didn't tell us?" They ask

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Well it's not like we didn't already know."

I roll my eyes and smile

"So when are you gonna get together?" They ask

"What gave you the impression we were gonna date?"

"No." Annie says while basically bathing herself in perfume

They pack their make-up away.

"No?" I ask

"You're not doing this again." Madge says

"Doing what?"

"Anytime you like a boy and he likes you back you push him away." They say

"But-"

"No buts."

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you like him?"

"That's the problem..." I start

"He breaks the scale."

"Awww."

"No, I'm scared."

"Of?"

"What if things instantly fall apart?"

"What if I'm not good enough for him?"

"What if he's just playing with my head and doesn't actually like me?"

"Katniss stop focusing on what ifs and think about the positive things that could come out of being in a relationship with him."

"I-"

They both raise an eyebrow

"Fine..." I say with a sigh

"I'll try."

"Excellent." They say and we make our way to class

* * *

**Lunch**

Today is the first time I've brought Madge & Annie to the Maple Tree and they adore the scenery

"Madge?"

"Yeah?" She asks while taking another selfie with Annie

"What happened between you and Andrew?"

She freezes.

"I-it's not really import-tant."

tell me."

She sighs and puts away her _5c_

"We were together for 3 years..." She starts

"He loved me more than anything. He'd never run out of ways to show me how much he did." She says with a smile beginning to creep up her lips.

"He was so sweet...so kind, so caring."

She sighs

"Sweet? Kind? Caring? Andrew?"

She nods

"I'm not finished." she scolds me

"Sorry, go on."

"So I had sex with his brother...five times."

Nothing could've prepared me for what she just said.

"You did what?!" Me and Annie ask in unison, for the first time.

We look at each other and give a little laugh before going back to our shocked expressions.

"It was an accident."

"Rye's just really good a seducing me and I hate that I let him."

"And around the third time when I tried to stop, he...never mind."

"You call doing it five times an accident?" I ask

"You probably hurt him so much."

"I know what I did okay!" She yells

"And to top it all off I didn't even apologize, I just dumped him and date Rye for like 3 months."

"We broke up when I realized he was just using me."

"I guess that's why Andrew's such a dick now." She says sadly

I take in everything she's just said for a moment and pass my hand through my partly curly, partly straight , long , brown hair.

"So is that why you told me he might be a really nice guy deep down inside? Because he was in the beginning?"

She nods

"Are you sorry for what you did?"

"More than anything."

"Let's go then." I say standing up

"Where?"

"To apologize to Andrew."

* * *

When we find him he's sitting on top of a picnic table in-front of the school.

The wind is blowing his curly, blond hair back, he's wearing that adorable smile and his eyes look almost hypnotic.

He's got a basketball under his arm and is surrounded by like 30 girls.

That's why I can't be with him, I can't take all the girls at this school or anywhere we go for that matter , constantly clinging to him like he's some sort of magnet. If we do take this to the next level I want some Katniss, Peeta time sometimes not Katniss, Peeta and a bunch of desperate girls time.

Anyway I make my way over to him with Madge and Annie following closely behind.

I make my way through the sea of girls by hitting them with my Physics textbook.

"Mellark I need to talk to you." I say

I think I actually see some joy reflected in his eyes when he sees me but they quickly flicker back to his ' I'm a hot, asshole that you can't have ' look.

I grab his hand and pull him over to a tree Annie and Madge are standing under.

"I know hat happened between you and Madge." I say

He hooks his arm around my waist and pulls me into his side

He sighs

"Madge has something she'd like to say."

"I'm, really, really sorry Andrew."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"I assumed you cared."

"Well you assumed wrong."

"You're really pathetic, you know that right?"

"Not as pathetic as you." He snaps

"Going around sleeping with my brother like some whore." He adds

Her eyes fill with hurt and tears.

"Andrew!" Annie and I yell

"What you thought she did it for free?"

Annie and I look at Madge with wide eyed expressions

"No. He paid her. Five fricking grand for each time they did it!"

"He made me feel good." She says

"Better than you ever could you douche!" She yells back

"I'll stop you right there. I'd rather not hear about your sexual experiences with my brother."

"Fine! I'll just leave then!"

She shouts and storms off.

"I'll go calm her down." Annie says and runs after her

I push him away from me and stand so that we're facing each other.

"Was that necessary?"

"She started it."

"I know but-"

"If you're going to defend her then you can just leave."

"You shouldn't keep using anger as a way to hide your pain Peeta." I say, kiss his cheek and walk off in the direction I saw them go

To get Peeta mad was not my intention, and I'm not taking anyone's side. I just think he needs to understand that he was insensitive and the only way that's going to happen is if he is left alone to think about it.

However my mind keeps thinking that if Peeta and Madge make up they'll get back together and if that happens I wouldn't even be able to pretend to be happy.

* * *

**10:00 PM**

I'm walking home, slowly, the air is cold and the ground icy from all the hale. The street lights aren't working so I have nothing but the crescent moon to guide me home. I pull my black coat tighter around me and pull up my white mittens are making my hands colder if anything. I hear a laugh, a laugh that sounds charming yet vindictive, I know that laugh anywhere it's Peeta's. When my head turns to the right a long, dark, desolate looking alley lays before me.

When I squint my eyes I make out 3 figures.

Punches and kicks are all I hear until that laugh echoes through the night like a trumpet again.

My mind says continue walking but my heart say go down the alley and help him.

I've learnt very well that my heart often leads me into sticky positions but yet again I decide to listen to it.

This is for Peeta I remind myself as I make my way down the spine-chilling alley.

As I get closer I see him and two men but not the ones from the forest.

"Dylan, Josh, just give me more time." Peeta says calmly as they pin him against the wall

"We gave you enough time! You've run out of chances!"

One of them pulls out a knife and the smooth, shiny surface glistens in the moonlight.

A gasp escapes my lips and I'm surprised it took that to get them to notice my presence.

The man with the knife quickly pierces it into Peeta's side. Red blood stains the white , glacial , ground. He slides down the wall until he's sitting on the ground with his legs stretched out in-front of him.

They shove me onto the ground and make a run for it , I quickly spring back to my feet and rush to Peeta. I can see through his eyes how weak he is becoming as more and more blood spills onto the ground.

"Peeta." I say barely above whisper, my lips begin to tremble as tears spill out of my eyes

I kind of hesitate before pulling the knife out of him, so afraid that I might make it worse.

"Katniss." He breathes

I pull out my cell and call an ambulance

I hold his face in my hands

"You're gonna be okay." I try to reassure him

But I don't even have faith that he will be, I don't know much about the human body but I know it isn't right to loose this much blood.

He slowly brings one of his hands to my face and wipes away the tears, by the way he did it I know it took all the strength in him.

I kiss his forehead

"You'll be fine." I repeat

He gives me a little smile before it seems like all colour leaves his skin and his eyes close shut.

**A/N- Thanks for the follows, favouites, reviews and most importantly the reads! You're all amazing! To those of you who read my other fanfic I will update soon I just had some really bad writers block. Also I'm working on two Everlark one shots, however they will not be modern. Have a good night! :) **


	14. I Need Peeta?

**A/N- DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NB: The song lyrics written _like this _are to indicate that Peeta's singing , the song lyrics written **_like this _**are to indicate that Katniss is singing and the song lyrics written like this ( in bold alone) indicate that they're both singing.**

**Tuesday  
12:00 AM**

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive. After seeing the state he was in when the paramedics put him on the gurney all hope I had that he would make it was lost.

But here I am pacing the floor outside a room he's in hoping they can help him. That they can get the adequate amount of blood back into his system fast enough and he'll be okay again.

When his body went pale and his eyes closed I thought he was dead. I felt like the old, moss covered walls of that alley were closing in on me.

As much as we hated each other in the past , or hate each other now and as much as I refuse to call him my friend it would hurt me terribly if Peeta died.

And I guess it's kind of always been like that and because I didn't understand it I hated him for it.

I still don't understand it.I'm still grounded, should've been home hours ago but I won't...no I can't leave this hospital without knowing the state he's in.

My parents have been calling me since 9:00 PM actually but I refuse to answer, they'll yell at me and I can't handle that right now, Peeta is all I need to see and then I'll consider answering and go home.

Why are they taking so long? These vacant halls with white walls and tiles aren't exactly comforting in a time like this.

Finally the doors swing open and a tall male doctor, with mahogany brown hair and deep green eyes, who is very handsome if I say so myself stands before me.

"Ms Everdeen?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Malik, Mr. Mellark will see yo-"

I don't even give him the chance to finish his sentence instead I push past him and make my way to the bed Peeta is laying on.

He's in a hospital robe and his skin colour is a little closer to it's usual state.

I sit on the edge of the bed and brush a curly lock of hair away from his forehead, he smiles at me weakly.

"Peeta." I say barely above whisper

"Kat." He replies softly

And then I cry again. Instead of my tears starting out small and then gradually getting worse like they usually do this time they start off like a dam has been burst. Then I start making those chocking noises I do when my crying becomes too intense. I also begin wheezing and my chest becomes tight as a result of my asthma.

"Babe don't cry." He pleads

By the look in his eyes I can tell he's actually concerned.

"Please." He pleads again

His eyes opened half mass and his skin still pale.I nod but it doesn't pulls me down so that my legs are next to his, my head is pressed into his chest and our arms are wrapped tightly around each other.

I look up at him and try to give him a smile that says you'll be fine but it doesn't work, instead I cry more and he kisses my nose.

"I'll be fine."

I nod and continue to sob.

"Y-you c-could have been d-dead."

"Yes but I'm not."

"N-not that I care o-or a-anything."

He gives a small laugh.

"We both know that's not true."

I give a little smile and hug him tighter.

* * *

**7:00 AM**

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

I lean back against the seat and hold either side of it tightly.

He revs up the engine.

"Kat, it's going to be fun."

"It's GOING to get us KILLED."

"Your being over-dramatic."

"Peeta the doctor said you should rest." I whine

"And since when have you known me to listen to what people say?"

"Why did I get myself dragged into this."

I lean my head back, close my eyes and try not to scream as he steps on the gas and sends us flying over a large abyss and over to the other side.

When we're on the other side he drives the truck around in a circle and goes

"WOOHOO."

While I just cover my face with my hands and take deep breaths.

He stops driving the truck in circles and makes his way back to a main road.

"Wasn't that awesome?" He asks happily

"No. Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe a little bit." He says with a laugh

"Remind me to say no the next time you ask me if I wanna do something fun."

* * *

_Maybe it's hard,_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_**Nothing feels right**__**  
**__**But when you're with me**_

_I'll make you believe__  
__That I've got the key__**Oh**__**  
**__**So get in the car**__**  
**__**We can ride it**__**  
**__**Wherever you want**__**  
**__**Get inside it**_

_And you want to steer__  
__But I'm shifting gears__  
__I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)_**  
**

**And it goes like this (Uh)**

_**Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you (Uh)**_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you_

_**All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_**With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)**_**  
**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

He turns off the radio.

"Shit." He says while pulling into my driveway

"What?" I ask while facing him

"We're at your house, you have to leave me now."

"Just until tomorrow." I say with a smile

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You like me, I like you, we should be together."

I sigh

"You're right."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"What are you going to do about it?" I ask

He smirks and I bite my lip.

"Kat..."

"Yes Peeta?"

"Will you..." He starts and actually looks nervous

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I say and kiss him full on the lips

I pull away and we smile

"Goodnight Peeta."

"Goodnight Kat, sure your parents will be okay with me borrowing your truck for the night?"

"Of course not, I've been out of the house for 12 1/2 hours and I lent a boy they've never met my truck. They'll be furious."

"Well then keep it, I'll just-"

"But."

"But?"

"You're worth it." I say, kiss the corner of his lips , get out of the car and go into the house.

When I reach the front door I turn around and see him gazing at me. I blush, wave him goodbye and go inside.

**A/N-Thanks for the follows, favourites, and reads! The song ' Moves Like Jagger ' and the lyrics are property of Maroon 5. Have a good day/ night :)**


	15. I Can't Believe I'm Actually With Peeta

**A/N- DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Sorry for the little while I took to update I have been busy with assignments and stuff. **

**Tuesday****  
7****:05 AM**

"What were you thinking!?"

"We've been worried sick!"

"Are you hurt?!"

"Where were you?!"

"This had better not happen again young lady!"

"We are very disappointed!"

"This is not how we raised you!"

I'm sitting on the 3 seater couch in the living room while my parents rant on and on about how disappointed they are. My mind should be filled with regret and worry but instead i'm trying to process the fact that i'm actually with Peeta.

We went from hating each other's guts to being in a relationship in like a week. Either that or we've never truly hated each other, maybe the hate was just our way of masking what we truly felt inside.

Wait, what? Did I just say that? That's weird.

"Well. Don't you have anything you want to say for yourself?" Dad asks

"Sorry?" I reply

"Is that a question or a statement?" Mom asks angrily

"A statement." I reply as if i'm assuring my self of it

"Katniss what were you thinking?" Dad asks

"My friend got hurt so I took him to the hospital."

"Oh, that's terrible what happened?"

I know that telling him he got into trouble for drugs is a really bad idea but lying isn't the best choice to make right now.

"He took too long to pay up for drugs and these men stabbed him."

"Aww, poor boy." Mom says completely ignoring the reason he got stabbed

"Poor boy?!Did you not hear the reason he got stabbed?!" Dad exclaims

"Yes, but he could have died and i'm sure he's a really nice young man." Mom defends stressing on the word ' died '

That's my mother for you, always trying to see the good in people. It's one of the thing that makes her so different from my father, he's quick to punish and looks for the bad in people whereas my mother looks for the good and avoids punishing as much as possible.

Dad wasn't always like that however, something within him has changed recently.

"What's his name Katniss?" She asks

"Andrew...well Peeta, his name is Peeta but he tells everyone his name is Andrew."

"Mellark?" Mom asks

"Yes."

"I went to school with his father."

"Really? That's-"

"So this kid lies about his name, yet you trust him enough to be your friend?" Dad asks interrupting us and clearly ready to go into a shouting frenzy any minute

I feel the heat spread to my cheeks and quickly place my hands over them to cover the pink

"You're with him?"

"Yes." I say looking down at my hands in my lap which are tightly pressed against each other.

He takes a deep breath

"He's the boy you told me about?"

I nod.

He shakes his head and gives a laugh as if feeling like he's crazy for what he's about to say.

"As long as this doesn't happen again, I don't have a problem with you being with him." He says calmly and I know he's cooled down.

"I feel the same way." My mother adds

My lips spread into a broad smile.

"Thank you!" I say and hug them both.

"No problem." They say in unison

"Now get to school." Mom says

"Can one of you give me a ride to school?"

"What happened to you truck?" Mom asks

"I kind of sorta lent it to him."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" They ask in unison

"He's going to give it back to me after school." I say

They sigh

"Wake up your sister and get in my car." Mom says sternly

* * *

**8:00 AM**

"Hey asswipe! Wait up!" I call out to Peeta while running over to him

He stops by the exit of the car park and turns around.

"Talking to yourself again Everdeen?"

"If you thought I was talking to myself why did you turn around?"

"So I could walk over to you and give you another lecture about how sane people don't talk to themselves out loud." He says

I roll my eyes.

"I'll be needing my truck back today."

"You're letting your boyfriend walk home ALONE? In the COLD?" he asks giving me puppy eyes look

"My boyfriend is old enough to walk home alone." I say with a smile

"True, but your boyfriend would rather have your company while walking home." He says with a smirk pulls me in and kisses me.

My hands trail up his neck and through his hair as he grazes his hands over my body lightly and heat lingers in the places he has touched.

My eyes gently fall shut and I feel light headed, almost like i'm floating, a I can feel something being ignited in my stomach.

I slowly pull my swollen, red lips away from his.

"Peeta...we have to go inside."

"Why?" He asks and then pecks my lips one...two...three times.

"I...I don't know."

My sentences aren't forming properly, something about that kiss put me in some sort of trance.

"Wanna go somewhere?" He asks while leaning his forehead again mine

"Now?"

He nods with a smile

"Right now."

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

I smile back at him and kiss him again.

* * *

**10:00 AM**

We're laying in the trunk of my truck, cuddling with a warm blanket over us, preserving our body heat.

My truck is parked on the beach and we're watching the waves crash on the shore.

"You never told me how your parents took you lending me your truck..." He starts

"Or you arriving home so early in the morning." He adds

"They were pretty mad, but I guess they somehow trust you."

"Good." He says and kisses my forehead

"I find it strange, I wouldn't if I were them."

"Really?"

"Yes, i've told you time after time we're not friends."

"I know we aren't and I hate you."

"I hate you more." I say and we both give a little laugh

We said the words ' I hate you ' but there was a sort of feeling behind it which felt more like we were saying ' I love you '. We don't love each other and I doubt we ever will.

"Peeta..." I start

"Mmm?" He asks while playing with the end of my braid

"What do you think about love?"

"Love?"

I nod

"Bullshit."

I don't even have to ask, he only thinks that because of what happened with Madge and i'm going to change that. I don't care if by the time he learns to love again he wont be with me just as long as he's no longer heartless when i'm done with him.

A smile spreads across my lips, the kind of smile that says watch out I have a plan that you have no way of escaping.

"What?" He asks worriedly

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"My parents are gonna kill me when they find out I ditched school."

"You mean if they find out." He says stressing on the ' if '

"Good point."

He looks at me, with love in his eyes. Yes love. And I wonder for a moment what that means because a few minutes ago he said it was bullshit.

"What?" I ask

"When I said I liked looking at you I wasn't lying." He says and brushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I can't fight back the blush that occurs as soon as he says those words.

"I like your eyes, your eyebrows, your cheekbones, your nose." He says and gives my nose a little squeeze

"Your hair, your smile."

I blush more, even though I didn't think it was possible to blush any more than I am now.

"And your lips." He says and looks at me as if taking in every detail of my face

"You know...you could kiss them if you want." I say with a little laugh

"It would be my pleasure." He says and presses his lips against mine.

**A****/N-Thanks for the follows, favourites, and reads! Please make sure to continue especially with the reviews so I know if you're enjoying my story. Have a good night! :) **


	16. A Promise

**A/N- DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **

**Wednesday **

**Yes, you make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand**

**You make me glow,**  
**But I cover up**  
**Won't let it show,**  
**So I'm...**

**Puttin' my defenses up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack _[3x]_**

I drive into the school's parking lot, park in my spot, turn off the radio, get out of the car, lock it and make my way over to the front of the school.

So the school called my parents and told them I skipped classes yesterday and when they asked who with and I said Peeta my father randomly said ' one ' with a smile on his face and left the room.

What the hell was ' one ' supposed to mean?

And on top of all of that when I asked my mother what it meant she just said it means ' one '

But anyway while making my way to the entrance of the school my eyes land on Peeta and Bianca. She's got her right hand on the upper part of his left bicep with a devious grin on her face while Peeta just looks disgusted.

Should I go over there? Or should I give him some space?

When I'm a few footsteps away from them she leans in to kiss him, yeah he leans back but I want Bianca to know that from today on she should keep her distance from Peeta.

I slap her straight across her face and a noise that sounds like a car tire popping echoes through the compound, she screams and holds her face while a triumphant smile forms on my lips.

"In case you didn't realize Andrew is mine, not yours, so please stay away, I will not ask you again." I say

Peeta smiles, kisses my forehead then hooks his arm around my shoulder and we walk to class together.

* * *

"Does he really have to be here?" Madge asks sounding really annoyed while dipping her paint brush in some florescent green paint

"Yes, he's going to help me." I say while putting on my apron

Peeta gives a provoking laugh and says, "So I guess you're stuck with me."

"I'd rather be stuck with Rye." She says and Peeta's face goes red with anger

"Say it again. I fucking dare you." He says angrily

"I'd rather be stuck with Rye." She says with a fake smile plastered on her face I quickly put my hand over his mouth to stop him from saying anything which may hurt her beyond repair.

"Madge stop being a bitch." Annie says

Madge gasps.

"Annie?"

"I'm sorry to say it like that but it's the truth."

Madge turns back to her painting without another word.

"So Peeta, you're good at art?" Annie asks in attempt to stray our attention away from Madge

"I wouldn't say I'm great but I'm getting there." He says shyly

"I've seen your paintings and they're amazing." I say cheerfully

Shit. I only know that because I was snooping.

Please don't ask me how I know about that. Please don't ask me how I know about that. Please don't ask me how I know about that.

"How do you know about my paintings?" He asks with a raised eyebrow

"Umm...well it's a really funny story because..."

He crosses his arms.

"You snooped through the box in my room." He says

"Uhh, yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay, I looked through your underwear drawer when I was in your house." He says with a shrug and picks up a paint brush

"Okay, cool." I say not properly processing what he just said

"Wait. You did what?!"

"Looked through your drawer, you've got some pretty interesting underwear in there." He says with a flirtatious grin

I feel the red rush to my cheeks while Annie and Madge laugh.

He leans in and whispers in my ear, "Make sure to save it for later."

I give a fake cough, "Ehmm...Anyway..." I start while Peeta smiles and then licks his lips.

"Back to the uhh...painting." I say and he gives a little chuckle

He places his hand ontop of mine and helps me pass the paint brush over the canvas in slow, gentle motions.

"I hope you're not this shy and innocent in bed." He mumbles

"What?" I ask with a blush

"Nothing." He says with a smile

* * *

**That Night**

"Where are you taking me?" I ask with a laugh as runs, pulling me behind him up what seems like millions and millions of stairs but he said it's just 78 steps.

"Shhh."

"Well then." I say pretending to be offended

When we're at the top of the stairs he rips away a curtain which has obviously been visited by a family of moths very often over the years.

We walk out onto a balcony like area and Peeta sits on the wall and taps the space next to him.

I place the palms of my hands down on the wall and look over it, "No thanks," I say when I notice how high up we are, If I were to fall off this wall I'd die before I even hit the ground.

He twists his body and somehow manages to get me seated next to him.

"Oh god." I say, close my eyes and lean my head into his chest.

"It's not that bad," He says with a little laugh

I pull my head away from his chest give and give him a worried look, he holds my right hand in his left one and says, "Don't worry I've got you."

I smile, nod and take a deep breath.

"Look at how beautiful the stars are tonight." I say looking at the night sky with my eyes full of fascination

"I would but I've got something way better to look at." He says and for the first time I notice he's been looking at me the entire time

My eyes find his for a few seconds before they close shut and our lips lock.

Our tongues explore each other's mouths for a while before we fall over the wall, his arms wrap tightly around me instantly and I begin scream while Peeta is just quite.

I only realize the reason for his silence when our bodies are flung onto a cloth like thing which resembles a large hammock, it pitches us into the air because of it's springy material and then we fall back onto it where we stay wrapped in each other's arms for a while before he finally speaks.

"I told you I got you."

I give a little laugh and look up at him.

"The fear of dying made me forget." I say

"Well never forget okay? Always know that no matter what I've got you." He says and I see the truth behind it in his eyes.

"Always?"

"Always." He says

I smile and he gives me a quick kiss.

"How did you know that this thing would be here to catch us?"

He looks away from me and up at the sky.

"I've jumped over that wall before." He says plainly and by the tone in his voice he doesn't want to discus that topic any more than we already have.

Not that a discussion is needed anyway because I know very well why he would have jumped over this wall before and it's not because of his usual wild, risk taking, carefree spirit but because of a feeling deep inside him that he hasn't shared with anyone else and it causes my heart to ache.

"Peeta." I say softly

"Yeah?" He asks while looking down at me

"Can you promise that you'll never leave me."

And by that I don't mean as in breaking up with me but as in suicide and I know he knows this is what I mean.

He sighs as if it takes all the breath in him to do so.

"I promise." He says and kisses my forehead but I'm not sure if he means it.

**A/N- The lyrics to the song ' Heart Attack ' are not mine but property of Demi Lovato. Thanks for the reads, reviews, follows and favourites! You are all amazing! Have a good afternoon! :) **


	17. Don't Invite Anyone Over

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS****Thursday Evening**

_**Katniss, Your father and I have gone out to dinner with Mr and Mrs Undersee.**__**  
**__**Therefore, you are going to look after Prim for the night,**__**  
**__**Please don't sneak out or invite anyone over.**__**  
**__**I trust that you will be obedient.**__**  
**__**Love Mom**_

I smile as I pass the tip of my index finger against the edge of the cube card. My eyes peer over to the clock above the fridge which reads ' 9:35 ' . All I got from that note was " we're gone until 1:00 AM send Prim to bed, invite Peeta over and get him out of the house before we return " and I have to say that sounds like a great idea.

"Primrose!" I shout gleefully

I hear light thumping noises which are no doubt the result of her feet colliding with the steps. I turn around sharply and lean against the kitchen counter waiting for her arrival.

She stands in the archway, hair in a neat ponytail and gasping for air.

She looks at me with a worried expression.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"Nope." I say calmly

"So you need a favour?"

A small chuckle escapes my lips, whenever she's in trouble or I want her to do something for me I refer to her as Primrose.

"Mom & Dad are having dinner with the Undersees again..." I start

"And you want me to stay in my room while you and your boyfriend entertain yourselves?" she asks

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask with wide eyes and a small laugh

"You know very well what it means." She says with a little laugh

"Actually, I just wanted you to occupy yourself while Peeta and I go up to my room and study."

"While you study?" She asks in a tone which tells me she definitely doesn't and will not ever believe that

"Yeah...study." I say again with a convincing grin

"Right...I'll talk to Rue on the phone while you two study."

"Don't do it too long though." I warn her

"I think I should be saying that to you." She says with a smirk and my cheeks flush bright pink

"Seriously though...remember what mom and dad said about you bringing up the phone bill."

"Mhmm." She says, turns on her heel and walks back upstairs

"Prim! I'm serious!" I call out

"I am too! Make sure to keep the noise down!" She shouts back and before I can respond the sound of her bedroom door shutting fills the air.

* * *

**10:00 PM**

"Mmmm." I mumble and roll over to my other side

"Peeta!" I shout while awaking from my sleep and sitting upright.

"Yeah?" He asks casually while throwing my mother's vase high up into the air and catching it again like a father would do with his baby.

"Oh my gosh, don't do that!" I exclaim, hop off the chair and make my way over to him

"Why not?" He asks with a laugh and holds the vase above his head

I jump trying to grab it but he just raises his arm higher, "Peeta that's a 12 thousand dollar vase." I whine

"Really that much for a vase?" He asks and switches it to the other hand

"Put it down." I warn while pointing my index finger at him

"Or what?" He asks and waves it above his head

"Or...you don't want to know what." I snap and jump higher

He gives a little chuckle

"What if I do want to know what."

"Peeta." I say sternly

"Katniss." He mocks

"Hey." Prim interrupts

"Who's this?" He asks and continues throwing the vase back and forth between his hands

"My little sister Prim."

"And how old are you Prim?"

"14." She answers happily

"Oh, I see."

"Well I'm Andrew."

"Oh Andrew, so you're the boy whose name Katniss moans while taking those long showers."

My cheeks go scarlet and Peeta's laugh fills the room

"You know Kat if you're ready to take the next step all you have to do is ask." He teases while he and Prim laugh at me

"Stop teasing me." I say while folding my arms and trying to hide my embarrassment with anger.

"Aww Kat, don't be mad." He says and pulls me into a hug and still managing to keep the vase out of my reach

I refuse to hug him back and keep my arms folded.

"Andrew knows I'm only joking Katniss." Prim says

"You are? Bummer." He jokes and pulls out of the hug

I roll my eyes.

Prim's eyes move over to the window for a few seconds before lighting up as she runs towards it.

"You have a motorbike?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." She says and makes her way outside where she eagerly takes in ever detail about the bike.

"I'd love one like this when I learn to drive." She says and grazes her slender fingers across the leather seats

"She is amazing."

"She?" I ask with a slight chuckle

"Yes. She. Why, scared "She" is going to replace your place in my heart?" He teases

"You wish."

"Never." He says and hooks his arm around my shoulder

"So Prim...what are your plans for tonight?" Peeta asks trying to make conversation

"Well I was meant to stay in my room till you and my sister entertain yourselves."

"Really?" He asks and looks at me, I quickly avert my eyes to the wall to my right, Peeta laughs in response to this

"Yes. But..." She starts

"But?" He asks

She looks up from the motor bike and gives us a grin that worries me deeply.

* * *

**12:45 AM**

"Guys do you really think this is a good idea?" I shout above the loud music

"Yes!" They yell back in unison

Prim and Peeta are wildly jumping from couch to couch while music plays from my IPod 5 through it's speakers.

"At least take your shoes off!" I yell in frustration when I really should have kept my mouth shut because soon after I do their shoes hit my arms and legs.

**I'm sorry if I say I need you,****  
****But I don't care I'm not scared of love,****  
****'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker****  
****Is that so wrong?****  
****Is it so wrong that you make me strong?**

"If we're going to hop around these chairs like idiots could we at least do so to music of quality?" Peeta asks over the music

"One Direction isn't that bad." Prim says as she heaves onto the 3 seater sofa.

"Sure about that?" Peeta asks and jumps onto a chair arm

"Katniss change the music." She commands as if I'm the younger one

"Well then." I say and switch the song

**And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)****  
****In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)****  
****Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)****  
****Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)****But if you close your eyes,****  
****Does it almost feel like****  
****Nothing changed at all?****  
****And if you close your eyes,****  
****Does it almost feel like****  
****You've been here before?**

Peeta grabs my hand pulls me onto the chair

**How am I gonna be an optimist about this?****  
****How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**

"You guys wanna know how to make this more exciting?" Prim asks

"How?" Peeta and I ask in unison

I'm actually beginning to enjoy this game.

"We can throw the vase around between us!" She and Peeta yell in unison

Prim hops off the chair, snatches the vase and throws it at me before I have the chance to protest. Almost immediately I throw the vase at Peeta as if it's a hot potato.

He then throws it to Prim, who throws it to me and so on. After doing so for a few minutes we begin laughing randomly and throwing the vase around faster.

"Why are we even doing this?" Prim asks

"Because it's fun!" Peeta exclaims and throws the vase to me which I fail to catch as a result of noticing dad's black _2014 honda accord_ pulling into the driveway.

"Oh my god." I say but i'm not quite sure if it's because my parents are back early and we're jumping on the chairs and I have a boy over or the fact that I broke a vase which has been passed down in my family for over 30 years. Probably both.

We all heave off the couches and Peeta tries to clean up the pieces of the vase but Prim accidentally stumbles back and knocks over the glass table which smashes.

"We're dead." She says while examining it, her mouth forming an ' O ' & her facial expression saying ' fuck '

"So dead." I add

Mom and dad walk through the door and stop when they see the mess we've made.

"Katniss." Dad says and I can tell it's taking everything in him not to shout at me until his face is cherry red and his voice is almost gone

"Yeah dad?"

"What's this?"

"Ummm...a friendly gathering?"

"I mean the mess."

"A result of the friendly gathering?"

He takes a deep breath while opening and clenching his fists

"What a sweet young man, cleaning up the broken glass, you must be Andrew." Mom says trying to change the subject

"Dear." Dad presses

"John I'm introducing myself to Katniss' friend don't be rude." She says

"Boyfriend." I correct her

Dad covers his face with his hands.

"I'm Katniss' mom." She says while extending her hand to him

He stands up and shakes it.

"Andrew, Andrew Mellark."

"I know, I went to school with your father." She says

"This is my husband John." Mom says and places her hand on his arm

He pulls his hand away from his face and says , "two." Before making his way upstairs.

"Two?" Peeta and Prim ask in confused tones

"It doesn't matter, well you guys clean up and Andrew it's very late you should head home." She says before following dads trail upstairs

She comes back down and looks at the pile of broken glass again

"Is that my vase?!"

"Uhhhhh..." We all start

"Kind of." Prim says while looking at her feet

"Thank God! I hated that disgusting thing!" She shouts excitedly

"John! They broke the vase!" She yells happily and runs back upstairs

"Think they're gonna shout at us for this in the morning?" Prim asks

"For the vase...no but for the table they're going to more than shout at us." I say and pass my hand through my hair

"Go to bed, I'll deal with all of this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

She gives me a quick hug and runs upstairs.

"I'll help you." Peeta says

"You don't have to-"

He kisses me.

"I want to."

"Okay." I say with a smile.

"But why did you kiss me?"

He shrugs.

"I like kissing you." He says and I blush

* * *

We've disposed of all the glass and are now sitting on the cold steps looking straight ahead at the vacant road.

"I still can't believe they took it so easily."

"Mom did, she has a habit of looking past the bad and focusing on the good dad on the other hand will kill me tomorrow."

"Nah he wont."

"Yeah, I don't even have to wonder if he will I just know."

"Well if you want you could spend the night at mine & you could finally reward me." He says

"Reward you?" I ask with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, you owe it to me from the day I won the race."

I laugh

"Shut up."

"Make me." He says

We look into each other's eyes for a moment before I say, "Wow, you can like feel the sexual tension."

He laughs, "I really like you." He says and kisses me

I pass my hands through his hair and he pulls me closer into him by the waist. I slowly glide my hands down his neck and to his back where I pull him in tighter enjoying the feeling of his tongue dancing against mine and his teeth occasionally nibbling on my lip. Unfortunately we have to pull away for air and I can tell he doesn't want to as much as I do but we need to breathe.

"I really like you too." I say and pull him into a tight hug, he returns it eagerly and we stay like this for a while, wrapped in each other's arms with our eyes closed enjoying the cold, calm night.

**A/N - The lyrics to ' Pompeii ' are property of Bastille & the lyrics to ' Strong ' are property of so much for the reviews follows and favs someone brought the whole Madge being let off too easy for sleeping with Peeta's brother to mind, don't worry Katniss may not be brushing it off as much as she appears to be, anywho thanks so much for reading, you're all so amazing I shall update again when the follow count hits 100 and the review count hits 101, Counting stars people I shall update tomorrow don't worry I just kind of rewrote the chapter a lot plus my laptop wasn't working. Sorry if there are any spelling errors I have checked it over like twice and i'm too tired to do it a third time if there are any i'll change them tmr all for now Goodnight/ morning/ afternoon! :D **


	18. Kathy's Diner

**Disclaimer : I don't own THG or any of the characters.****  
**

**Friday**

"So let me get this straight..." Annie starts

"You had sex with Gale and now he won't talk to you?"

"Yes and I don't know why!" She wails and brings the damp snot covered and tear filled tissue to her face.

"Katniss are you hearing this?" Annie asks me

"Madge are you and Gale together?" I ask with a sigh

"No, but-"

"But nothing. You have to stop this Madge. You Slept with like 18 guys last term and now they won't even as much as look your way."

"19 actually." She corrects me

"Madge." I warn

"You don't understand-" She starts

"No, you don't understand." Annie cuts her off

"If you want to have sex fine, but you can't do it with every dude that walks past you."

"So you guys think I'm a whore? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yes." Peeta says with a nod

"We're not supposed to let her know we think that, it'll hurt her feelings." I mumble to him

"Shut up! Just because your brother could give me more satisfaction than you could ever dream of giving me is no excuse for you to be this mean to me!"

"Madge stop it!" I yell

"Don't shout at me! You aren't any better let's not forget the Ryan incident! You're way more slut than me!"

Tears start forming in my eyes and I'm so angry that I'm shaking. We all promised to never speak of the whole Ryan thing.

"That was completely different! I was drugged and you know it! You're disgusting! That's why Andrew doesn't want your whoring ass!"

With that I grab his arm and pull him away from the maple tree and to the gate that separates the school from humanity.

"Help me get over it?"

He nods and pushes me up and I climb over it and down onto the ground on the other side, he easily flings up and over the gate.

"You've done this before?" I ask

"Loads of times, have you never realized how shit school is?"

"Yes," I say with a laugh

"Done this with other girls?" I ask with a hint of jealousy in my voice

"Nah, you're the only girl I'd climb over the school gate with."

"Good to know." I say with a little chuckle and he wraps his arm around my shoulder

"So, where to?"

"Mmm, I know a place but I'm not sure if it's still there."

"Well, I may be wrong..." He starts and I playfully roll my eyes and cross my arms waiting for him to use whatever sarcastic comment he has planned

"But I don't think we'll figure that out by just standing here."

"I know."

"Well let's go then." He says with a smile and flings me over his shoulder.

* * *

**Kathy's Diner**, this place has been around since the 1960's the location has never been changed not once, even though it's extremely popular no outlets have been produced and despite the fact that it's 2014 everyone in here only uses dance moves from the 1960's to modern day songs.

We walk through the swinging double doors and as soon as we're on the inside a very pretty girl about my height with hazel eyes and blond hair which brushes against her collar bone and a face splattered with freckles greets us.

"Hello I'm Delly and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Would you like a table or are you here to dance?" She asks with a bright smile

I swear the whiteness of her teeth is bright enough to light up a *insert measurement* football field.

"Dance." I say "Food." Peeta says

"I haven't eaten all day." He says

"Aww baby, if you're hungry we can eat and then dance."

"No, no if you want to dance my belly can wait."

"Nope not gonna make you starve for my happiness,"

"We'll take a basket of fries." I tell Delly

"And a sprite." Peeta adds

"Coming right up." She says happily and runs away with her knee high white dress swaying behind her.

"I hope you've got some good moves for the dance floor." I say

"I should be saying that to you Everdeen."

"Sure you can handle this jelly Mellark?"

"Oh I can handle it."

"You're fries, and your drink." Delly says stretching it towards us

"Follow us." I say to her as I run towards the dance floor with Peeta in tow

"Bringing food into the dancing area isn't permitted miss." Delly says

"It is now." Peeta and I say in unison

He eats some fries quickly and we begin dancing.

We start off by doing the twist

**He got me good  
I've got it bad  
He got me feeling like a girl gone mad  
Got me running around like I'm a love fool  
Taking me down I can't stop**

Then we move on to the jerk, speeding up and slowing down the space occasionally.

**He got me up  
I can't come down  
He got me locked and I don't want out  
I know he's playing my heart and I ain't got no choice  
There's just something about the boy**

Then we do the monkey which Peeta & I both love to do.

**Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy**

And we end with the pony.

We take our fries and sprite and make our way over to an empty table in the eating section.

"Can I have a banana and peanut milkshake please." I ask Delly and she returns with it a short while after

"Do you think I was too harsh on Madge?" I ask Peeta while stealing one of his fries

"No, she deserved every word."

"She has problems Peeta." I say with a sigh and sip my milkshake

"I know." He says and finishes his sprite

"Kat..."

"Mmm?"

"Who's Ryan?"

"My mom's boss." I say while biting my nails, I know what's coming and the whole Ryan thing makes me nervous and tense.

"What happened between you two?"

My lips start shaking and I don't notice the tears spilling from my eyes until he wipes them away from my cheek with his hand.

"I-I can't tell you."

"At least not here."

"I understand." He says and slides out of his seat opposite me and positions himself next to me.

He wraps his arms around me and kisses the crown of my head.

"Don't cry, I'm sorry."

"It's n-nothing."

"I've told you multiple times you're a terrible liar."

"I know what I am." I say and cry into his chest

"Don't worry you're a terrible liar that i'd be miserable without."

I give a little laugh and he kisses my forehead

**A/N- Thanks for the reads, follows, reviews and favourites. They lyrics and the song 'About The Boy ' are not mine but property of Little Mix. Counting Stars people...I HAVE UPDATED! :D **


End file.
